La esperanza compartida
by 80rr360
Summary: Muchas cosas han cambiado,desde que El se ha ido, ella hizo todo lo que pudo para olvidarlo... mas cosas extrañas estan por venir. Dolor, confusion y una maldicion que debe destruirse o si no la maldicion los destruira a ellos
1. Chapter 1

Tomoeda

**(Nota: Estos personajes no me pertenecen afortunadamente son creaciones de las chicas CLAMP. Me baso principalmente en el manga pero también me ayudo en el anime para no perder cohesión en la historia)**

**Han pasado ya varios años desde que nuestros héroes se vieron por úl****tima vez ellos han crecido y ahora son adolecentes aunque Sakura la ha pasado no muy bien que digamos ya que al no recibir noticias de su personas más importante la ha hecho un "poco" rebelde ya casi no tiene esa alegría que le caracterizaba de niña ahora tiene otros pendientes tales como ir a fiestas para beber con sus "amigos" comprar ropa para estar a la moda y aunque no era una mala persona todas esas cosas hacían que los demás la miraran con malos ojos pero eso a ella no le importaba.**

**Aunque sus amigos y familiares si se preocupaban, ella no parecía darse o quizá no los tomaba en cuenta, pero lo más preocupante era que su magia casi desaparecía ya que casi no usaba su magia y las cartas, bueno las cartas aun ella ya no recordaba donde las había metido pero siempre estaba Kero cuidando de ellas)**

Sak: Ohhhh! Mi cabeza, parece que todo da muchas vueltas waaa que tipo de alcohol bebí ayer deberás que Ángelo si sabe como divertirse

Kero: Vaya hasta que despertaste Sakura mira qué hora son estas de levantarse

Sak: ¿Pues qué hora es?

Kero: Son las dos de la tarde

Sak: ¿Qué? No puede ser le dije a Ángelo que iríamos de compras al centro comercial hace una hora

Kero: Ese tal Ángelo es que el te da de beber no lo quiero ver por aquí Sakura no ves que él no es tu amigo es solo un Jr. Mimado que no sabe qué hacer con su tiempo libre

Sak: Oh vamos kero no seas tan malo con él, no lo conoces es buena persona

Kero: No Sakura no es buena persona deberás que en momentos así, a veces extraño al mocoso al menos el si te ayudaba y estaba al pendiente de ti si no fuera porque se marcho juraría que estaba loco por ti je je je…

Sak: (_Syaoran) _Tu lo has dicho Kero se marcho y no quiero tocar ese tema

Kero: Sakura las cartas están…

Sak: Nos vemos luego Kero no me esperes despierto

Kero: Pero las cartas Sakura han estado muy olvidadas

Sak: Adiós… en el refri hay pasteles me aguardas uno no te los vayas a comer todos

Kero: ¡Sakura!

Kero: No se preocupen seguro que esta etapa pasara y ella les pondrá la atención debida yo se que sienten solas pero ella se dará cuenta que las quiere mucho, se dará cuenta… se dará cuenta (_espero que no sea demasiado tarde)_

Sak: Espero que Ángelo me perdone por la tardanza (**Saca su celular y marca el numero de Ángelo)**

Ang: Ohhh! Pero que es ese ruido tan molesto a estas horas de la madrugada… alguien que conteste esa cosa taladra mis oídos (**Sigue sonando el celular)**

Ang: Esta bien está bien ya voy ah! ¡Pero si es Sakura! Bueno… si Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

Sak: ¿Cómo que, qué pasa? Te estoy esperando desde hace dos horas para que vayamos al centro comercial son más de las dos de la tarde

Ang: Si en un momento salgo para allá no tardo

(**Saca un coche deportivo Lamborghini rojo que corta el viento y menos de diez minutos esta con Sakura)**

Sak: Pensé que no vendrías

Ang: Deberás lo siento es que con la fiesta de ayer no sabía ni donde estaba mi cabeza

Sak: Y ¿Qué era lo que tomamos ayer?

Ang: Se llama Ron especialmente de Cuba

Sak: A vaya con razón aun estoy mareada

Ang: Con la cantidad de ron que bebiste ayer me sorprende que aun estés de pie

Sak: Oh! Vamos no es para tanto si lo comparamos contigo que por tu culpa se acabo si no, no sé a qué horas hubiéramos acabado

Ang: Tienes razón soy un héroe

Sak: Ja ja vamos a comprar

(**Y así eran las tardes de Sakura compras amigos fiestas y muy poco estudio casi no pasaba en su casa)**

**(Esa misma noche ya a altas horas de la madrugada)**

Ang: ¡Que buena fiesta! ¿No Sakura? Caray siento que mi cabeza se va a otro lugar

Sak: Estas loco vamos a bailar

Ang: Oh no, ve tu yo voy a seguir aquí en la barra

Sak: Ok tú te lo pierdes

**(Y así pasaron más de tres horas Sakura bailando, tomando hasta que el cansancio y el licor la vencieron,)**

Ang: Hey Sakura no te quedes dormida que sigue toda la mañana y la mañana es joven

Sak: Mmm… No Syaoran…no te vayas…tus eres…la persona más impor…

Ang: Ay Sakura me pregunto quién será ese tal Syaoran, siempre que te gana el alcohol me lo mencionas… ¿Y ahora con quien te llevo? Tus familiares deben estar molestos si te llevo en estas condiciones eso sin contar las horas que son, ya se! no sé, si sea buena idea pero seguro te recibirá

Ang: ¿Bueno Daidouji eres tú?

Tom: A pero si es Del Piero ¿No crees que es muy temprano para una celebración?

Ang: Es que traigo a una caída en acción

Tom: No me digas que Sakura otra vez bebió

Ang: Vamos Daidouji dejemos las historias para otra ocasión y deja dormir a Sakura en tu casa… la iba a llevar a su casa pero ya es muy tarde y seguro sus familiares me matan si me ven con ella

Tom. Y con razón, es que estas llevando esto muy lejos Del Piero no siempre va a ser así, sabes me alegro que Sakura se distraiga pero no siempre de esta manera

Ang: Si ándale lo que tu digas donde pongo a esta niña

Tom: En mi cuarto si mi mama la descubre en este estado se enojara conmigo por no decirle y más aun con sus familiares.

Ang: Bueno listo nos vemos Daidouji te espero el viernes en mi casa va a haber de todo y no admito un no como respuesta

Tom: Si como sea ya vete antes que te vea mi madre

**(Varias horas después)**

Sak: Ahhmmm… que bien dormí y no tengo resaca ni me duele la cabeza kero… ¿Kero? Hey esta no es mi casa se parece a la casa de Tomo…

Tom: Vaya Sakura así que has despertado me estaba preocupando que no bajaste a desayunar

Sak: Pero como llegue aquí si estaba en el antro con Ángelo y por cierto ¿Dónde está el?

Tom: Sabes Sakura el vino a dejarte en la madrugada ¿Que no recuerdas nada?

Sak: No solo recuerdo estar bailando y luego puff nada

Tom: Sakura no crees que tus escapadas ya se están saliendo fuera de control mira que no saber cómo llegas a tu casa en este caso a la mía, no crees que ya es suficiente.

Sak: No como crees, tengo todo bajo control habrá sido que no descanse bien la noche anterior por eso me quede dormida además estaba con Ángelo el siempre me cuida

Tom: Pero Sakura no hace más de 1 año que lo conoces y mira ya como te ha cambiado ya casi no asistes a las clases por estar de compras o andas de fiesta en fiesta que a veces es muy difícil seguirte el rastro yo voy a esa fiestas solo para saber si estás bien o donde estas

Sak: Tomoyo no seas aburrida además si a ti también te gustan las fiestas lo sé porque te he visto tomar cantidades industriales de alcohol y bailar en el centro de la pista de baile como si nada te importara

Tom: Si Sakura también me gustan pero no por eso voy a faltar a clases, o no contestar a mi familia para que no sepan dónde estoy, todos se preocupan por ti, por tu comportamiento… Mira yo se que te afecto muchísimo lo de el joven…

Sak: No lo menciones Tomoyo! Además quien dijo que estoy así por él, no es cierto a mí me gusta salir divertirme estamos en la edad de oro de nuestras vidas tenemos que vivir cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo.

Tom: Sakura… tu… no…

Sak: Ya Tommy vamos a comprar unos helados yo invito y te invito el que tú quieras

Tom: Esta bien pero prométeme que por lo menos ya no faltaras a clases

Sak: Tomoyo!

Tom: Promételo Sakura cruza el meñique

Sak: Pero Tommy

Tom: Por favor Sakura

Sak: Esta bien, está bien pero esto te costara caro eh

Tom: Gracias Sakura. ¡Oh es cierto! Ayer hablo Hiraguizawa dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirte, dijo que era muy importante que ha intentado comunicarse contigo pero simplemente no contestas tu celular.

Sak: Eriol? Y que querría decirme con tanta urgencia

Tom: No lo sé pero… ¿Has mandado saludos a Eriol o la maestra Mizuki o por lo menos una carta o algo?

Sak: ¡No!

Tom: Pero Sakura quizás algo relacionado a las cartas por eso su urgencia

Sak: No creo, no he sentido una presencia alguna para serte sincera ya casi me he olvidado de que tengo poderes si no fuera por Kero seguro habrían desaparecido de mi vista

Tom: Sakura lo dices con tan poco interés que casi no te reconozco digo ellas te ayudaron cuando tenias problemas

Sak: Lo sé es solo que ya no tenido por que usarlas no ha pasado desde…

Tom: Si desde que Li tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong

Sak: Sabes Tomoyo a ti no te puedo mentir la verdad es que siempre estoy pensan….do en

Tom: Aun lo recuerdas no es así Sakura

Sak: Si pero él no, ni una carta o una simple llamada, nada y desde entonces me prometí olvidarlo pero no puedo al dormir pienso si él estará bien o si piensa en mi si tan siquiera me recuerda y lloro porque no tengo noticia alguna, pero lo olvidare Tomoyo juro que lo olvidare quizá me cueste más que una vida pero lo tengo que olvidar

Tom: Sakura…

**Ring… ring… ring…**

Tom: Alo! Ah Hiraguizawa… buenas tardes… ¿Sakura? Si precisamente le hable de eso… si de hecho aquí esta, te la paso…

Sak: ¡Hola Eriol! ¿Cómo has estado?

Hir: Muy bien Sakura aunque un poco preocupado casi no puedo sentir ya su presencia mágica ¿Ha dejado de usar las cartas?

Sak: La verdad si pues ha estado tranquilo desde que todas las cartas fueron cambiadas a cartas Sakura no he tenido que usarlas.

Hir: Ha hecho usted muy mal Sakura a pesar de que ya no haya peligro las cartas tienen que alimentarse y ellas solo se alimentan de magia y lamento decirlo pero su nivel de magia ha decrecido bastante y para lo que viene ese nivel no va a ser suficiente

Sak: ¿Para lo que viene? ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir Eriol? ¿Algo malo va a ocurrir?

Hir:¿ Sakura no ha tenido sueños premonitorios? ¿O el joven Li no ha llegado a Tomoeda?

Sak: No… ya no tenido sueños ni nada por el estilo y en cuanto a Li no hemos tenido noticias de El

Hir: Entiendo… Sakura debe practicar lo antes posible con sus cartas y debe aumentar su nivel de energía cosas extrañas han de venir así que prepárese para lo que viene quizá… haya reencuentros inesperados PERO TENGO FE EN USTED POR QUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN PARA USTED…

…

Sak: No entiendo Eriol porque me dices esto, es tan repentino ¿Eriol? ¿Eriol? ¿Bueno? Eriol contesta por favor… ha colgado

Tom: ¿Qué pasa Sakura te dijo algo malo Eriol?

Sak: Me dijo que tenía que practicar con mi magia porque cosas extrañas van a suceder y también me dijo que voy a tener reencuentros inesperados

Tom: Genial tendremos a la Card Captors de vuelta y yo la voy a vestir

Sak: Pero Tomoyo no te das cuenta que quizá algo malo va a suceder no sabemos qué tan malo sea o que signifique lo que me dijo Eriol

Tom: Lo sé es solo que me emociona que vas a dejar tu vida de niña malcriada y todo eso y a lo mejor si lo que dice Eriol es verdad, puede que tengamos al joven Li de regreso.

Sak: Tomoyo… eso no lo sabemos…

Tom: En marcha Sakura tienes que entrenar no podemos dejar que nada nos distraiga

Sak: Pero que tengo que avisar a Ángelo

Tom: Sakura… tienes que entrenar recuerda lo que dijo Hiraguizawa

Sak: Esta bien, está bien pero por lo menos déjame avisarle se sentirá preocupado si no me encuentra

Tom: Esta bien pero solo avísale he no te vayas a quedar a tomar o comprar cosas que no necesitas

Sak: Esta bien lo prometo, nos vemos.

_**(¿Que le depara el destino a Sakura? ¿Por qué Eriol le dijo que tiene que entrenar con sus cartas? ¿Volverá a ver a Syaoran? Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Tomoyo volverá a hacer los disfraces de Sakura)**_

_**Este es mi primer Fic oficial, realmente lo hago para mi hija que en cuanto vio el anime inmediatamente le gusto aunque debo confesar que Scc fue mi primer anime que vi en tele abierta aquí en México y desde entonces me gusta más el anime que los cartoons norteamericanos espero le haya agradado y les guste lo que está por venir, gracias de antemano a los y las que lo leyeron y le dedicaron un poco de su valioso tiempo.**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El despertar

**El despertar**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP **

**Esther Blachett le pertenece a dos: ****Yoshida Suano y terminada por Kentaro Yasui**

**(A la entrada de una lujosa mansión se encuentra una hermosa chica esperando que le permitan el paso en su también hermoso auto Ferrari rojo)**

Suj: Residencia Li, identifíquese por favor.

Chica: Soy Esther Blanchett la prometida del joven Li

Suj: En un momento estará abierto señorita Blanchett

Est: Ok gracias

**(La mujer entra a la mansión y es recibida por una belleza de mujer madura pero con mirada fría y otras cuatro mujeres)**

Est: Señora Ieran Li ¡Buenos Días! ¡Buenos Días a las cuatro también!

Ier: ¡Buenos Días! Esther que te sorpresa tenerte en casa

Est: Bueno señora solo vine a ver si había noticias de Syaoran

Ier: Aun no hemos recibido noticias de él, pero pasa querida hay muchos detalles que aclarar antes de la unión de nuestras familias

Est: Si señora

**En la Sala.**

Ier: Y dime Esther ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu entrenamiento? Puedo sentir que has incrementado mucho tu nivel de magia pero…

Est: No se preocupe señora aún falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel máximo, incluso puedo asegurarle que en poco tiempo podre superar a la heredera del la magia de Clow

Ier: Me da gusto que tengas entusiasmo pero creo que solo el entusiasmo no puede ganar peleas incluso si alcanzaras el poder de la card captor no creo que sea factible que ganes una batalla contra ella.

Est: Lo dice como si eso le diera gusto señora

Ier: Ja ja No querida te equivocas… yo solo digo lo que veo y por lo que veo aun te falta mucho camino que recorrer pero si te mantienes quizás puedas hacer algo

Est: Señora se sorprendería con lo que puedo hacer… pero no vine a eso solo vine a saber cómo esta Syaoran

Ier: No he tenido noticias de él, desde que se fue a entrenar a la montaña sagrada solo se despidió y dijo que no me preocupara y me da gusto porque estaba perdido antes en los bares de Hong Kong desde que esa niña no respondió sus…

Est: Si lo sé, porque estuvo así, pero creo que a mi lado le aseguro que no recordara ni siquiera el nombre de esa chiquilla y con la unión de nuestras familias ni siquiera tendrá tiempo en pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo o su magia.

Ier: Lo dices como si supieras que hay en el corazón de mi hijo… sabes por mas magia que tengas no se puede predecir en asuntos del corazón y eso el mismísimo mago Clow lo pudo comprobar

Est: Lo sé señora pero a veces suceden cosas…

Ier: Cierto Esther pero más vale que no te confíes el destino lo escribe uno mismo con sus acciones del presente no con cosas que han estado en el pasado

Est: Bueno señora me retiro con su permiso Buenas Tardes

Ier: Adiós Esther cuando gustes puedes venir a tomar un té o quizás solo a platicar

Est: Si señora lo tendré en cuenta

…

Fan: Mama ¿Cómo es posible que la soportes? Es una arrogante, engreída, habla de Syaoran como si fuera un objeto

Fut: Tiene razón mama no creo que esa chiquilla sea lo más conveniente para Syaoran

Ier: ¡No! Esa chica es lo mejor para Syaoran, pero Syaoran no la ve así, el aun tiene recuerdos de esa chica del Japón

Shie: Mama crees que Syaoran logre vencer a último líder de los dragones

Ier: No

Fei: Pero mama es que no confías en Syaoran

Ier: Claro que confió en el, pero la realidad es que Syaoran aun no alcanza el nivel optimo tendría que entrenar mínimo diez años para siquiera poder entablar batalla y aun así no sería seguro una victoria, él lo sabe, por eso fue a entrenar a la montaña sagrada dijo que el encontraría una manera de derrotarlo.

Fut: Mama solo tú y yo sabemos que hay una manera de derrotarlo, pero eso le costaría la vida a mi hermano así como le costó la vida a papa y Clow

Ier: Precisamente fue por eso por lo que fue a entrenar para que su cuerpo y su mente resistieran ese ataque furibundo pero la verdad dudo mucho que lo logre aun así tengo Fe en el no desanimen chicas oremos para que Syaoran salga bien de esta peligrosa misión

**(Al terminar de decir eso, varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas)**

**(Mientras tanto en Japón…)**

Sak: Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra en casa Ángelo?

Sujeto: No se encuentra en casa salió de viaje al extranjero, pero dejo una carta para usted señorita

Sak: ¿? Pero ¿Cuándo salió? Y ¿¡Por qué no me dijo nada?

Suj: No lo sé señorita, solo sé que recibió una llamada en la noche y por la madrugada salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

Sak: Entiendo… bueno gracias y disculpe las molestias

Suj: No se preocupe señorita

**(En casa de Sakura)**

Sak: ¿Por qué habrá salido tan de repente Ángelo?

Kero: ¿Qué pasa Sakura te veo desanimada?

Sak: Ángelo se fue y no sé por qué solo me dejo una carta

Kero: Se fue que bueno así por lo menos tendrás más tiempo para nosotros

Sak: No es broma Kero

Kero: … Y ya leíste la carta de ese mocoso

Sak: Aun no… por cierto Eriol me hablo ayer en la tarde me dijo que era muy importante que entrenara con las cartas que cosas extrañas estaban por suceder

Kero: ¿Qué dices Sakura no estará bromeando?

Sak: Eriol no es una persona de bromas

Kero: No conoces a Clow si él no te ha hecho una broma

Sak: Pero se escuchaba muy preocupado

Kero: Si Clow habla en serio entonces debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido Sakura si dice que van a pasar cosas extrañas puede que aparezcan nuevos enemigos.

Sak: Esta bien pero primero voy a leer la carta que me dejo Ángelo

_(Querida Sakura si estás leyendo esta carta seguro estoy lejos de aquí, no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver, aunque tal vez sea en circunstancias diferentes, pero me alegra mucho haberte conocido y quiero que sepas que eres una gran amiga te quiere Ángelo,_

_P.D. No te lo tomes todo espera a que brindemos juntos)_

Sak: ¿? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Ese Ángelo es muy raroy… ¿Y qué es lo que no me voy a tomar todo?

Kero: ?

**Suena el timbre**

Sak: Yo abro

Mensajero: Busco a la señorita Kinomoto Sakura

Sak: Si soy yo

Men: Firme aquí por favor

Sak: ¿?

Men: Gracias que tenga muy buenas noches

Sak: Que será esta caja está muy pesada la tendré que llevar al cuarto, lástima que Kero no me pueda ayudar si no mi hermano se daría cuenta de Kero

Kero: ¿Quién era Sakura?

Sak: Un mensajero me dio esta caja vamos a abrirla

Kero: ¿Sera comida? Si es comida Sakura me das un poco eh no seas avariciosa.

Sak: ¡Ohhhh! Es Champagne y Whisky esto era a lo que se refería Ángelo

Kero: Sakura ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz? Ahorita no se te ocurra eh!

Sak: Ándale Kero ¡Ya se! Hay que hablarle a Tomoyo! Si vendrá enseguida y tendremos una fiesta

Kero: Pero Sakura si la haces aquí tu papa se enojará bastante recuerda que no lo tienes muy contento y que decir de tu hermano

Sak: Tienes razón, mmm… ¿Y si vamos con Tomoyo? Si es una gran idea

Kero: Pero tu papa y tu hermano…

Sak: No le diremos, es una buena oportunidad para probar lo que me regalo Ángelo vamos Kero y te hare durante una semana tu platillo favorito

Kero: Eso es vil chantaje… pero si no queda más remedio… Entonces vamos Sakura que esperamos

Sak: ¡Siii!

**(Y al otro día)**

Kero: Como es posible que me hayas convencido eso sin contar el dolor de mi cabeza

Sak: Owwww pero ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?

Tom: ¿Sakura ya te encuentras bien?

Sak: ¿Tomoyo te encuentras bien? Pareces estar como si nada

Tom: Es que hoy estoy feliz porque te quedaste en mi casa, ya tenía un buen rato que no lo hacías, además si es cierto lo que Kero dijo tendré la oportunidad de confeccionarte nuevos trajes de batalla

Sak: Pero Tomoyo ya estamos un poco grandes para andar disfrazándome ¿No crees?

Tom: Para nada además no te voy a hacer trajes tan exóticos y lindos como antes pero si muy hermosos te van a encantar

Sak: No estoy segura de eso

Tom: Kero me apoya ¿No es así Kero?

Sak: Fue al baño creo que le cayó muy bien el regalo de Ángelo

Tom: Por cierto ayer me dijiste que se había ido ¿A que se deberá su partida tan de repente?

Sak: Es poco extraño pero dijo que nos volveríamos a ver

….

Kero: Sakura vamos a empezar

Tom: ¿Te encuentras bien Kero te noto un poco pálido?

Kero: Ese es mi color pero si ya me siento un poco mejor será mejor que comencemos con algo simple

Sak: Que tienes en mente

Kero ¿Por qué no usas "escudo"? Solo para mirar un poco tu nivel de magia además de que no hace gran escándalo como viento o vuelo o fuego.

Sak: Esta bien

Sak: ESCUDO

Tom: Kero, ¿Sakura no tenía que decir el conjuro y sacar la llave?

Kero: Ya no Sakura, aumento por un tiempo sus poderes incluso ya casi no usaba mucho la llave y por lo tanto el conjuro; sin embargo la conservo porque me dijo que tuvo un sueño en que una persona muy importante necesitaba más la llave que ella y por ende se la dio; le pregunte quien era y porque le dio un objeto muy importante, solo me dijo que Clow Reed estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión, y que confiara en ella.

Tom: Ya veo. Así que hay otras Sakuras en otros mundos

Kero: ¿Qué dices Tomoyo?

Tom: ¿Por qué Sakura se ve muy agitada?

Kero: Después de ya no usar la llave y seguramente después de no recibir noticias la alegría que caracterizaba a Sakura y ese empeño que demostraba para la magia fue disminuyendo, tanto que casi desaparece la magia de Sakura, es por eso que le cuesta mucho volver a utilizar su magia; lo que me sorprende es que inclusive si su magia es poca pudo utilizar a ESCUDO claro que esa disminución de magia no pasa en vano

Sak: Oye Kero mejor ayúdame a re-utilizar mi magia en vez de estar parloteando

Kero: Lo siento Sakura incluso yo no puedo transformarme, tu magia ha disminuido mucho tienes que volver a empezar casi desde el principio

Sak: ¡Que fastidio! Una vez más… ESCUDO

Kero: Sakura prueba con fuego

Sak: ¿Y si quemo la casa?

Kero: Tu solo hazlo

Sak: Ok si tú lo dices… vamos FUEGO

…**(Sin cometarios)**

Tom: ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque solo aparece una pequeña llama? Creo que un encendedor tiene más energía que tu ejem… FUEGO

Kero: Sera mejor que vayamos al templo Tsukimine quizás ahí puedas concentrarte mejor

Tom: Bien así podrás modelar para mi estos nuevos trajes

Sak: Nunca cambias he

Kero: Vamos

**(Templo Tsukimine)**

Kero: Bien Sakura empieza con lo básico puedes sentir alguna presencia mágica por aquí

Sak: Unas pero muy débiles casi imperceptibles para mi

Tom: Me pregunto que serán

Kero: Eso es porque son espíritus de almas que ya partieron hacia otro mundo

Sak: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso… son… fan… tas… más…?

Kero: Pues no sé cómo decirlo o de que otra forma… hey ¿Y Sakura, a donde fue?

Tom: Tal parece que aunque tenga magia, todavía no supera su miedo a los fantasmas

Kero: Sakura espera son inofensivos

Sak: Eso díselo a mis pies y mi cerebro cuando este lejos de aquí

Tom: Je je je je

**(Un poco más calmada y a regañadientes aunque atenta a todo movimiento extraño de las hierbas y arbustos Sakura regresa al lugar de "entrenamiento")**

Sak: Muy bien creo que empezare con VIENTO

Kero: Intenta tirar esa lata de refresco

Tom: Vamos Sakura tu puedes

Sak: Aquí voy VIENTO

…

Kero: Es un avance que la hayas movido 1 cm.

Sak: Si lo comparamos con que Tomoyo o inclusive tú puedes tirarlo con tu aliento creo que me faltan varios años de práctica

Suj: ES UNA VERGÜENZA QUE ALGUIEN TAN DEBIL COMO TU SEA LA DUEÑA DE LAS CARTAS CLOW

Kero, Sak, Tom: ¿?

Kero: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes de las cartas Clow?

Suj: Eso es asunto mío, pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta

Sak: ¿Por qué no das la cara? ¿Dónde te escondes?

Suj: Mi nombre es… Sayuri y aquí estoy… Viento del sagrado dragón verde ven a mí y destroza a mi enemigo

**(Una hermosa chica de pelo largo rojizo de esbelta figura y ojos carmín entra en escena)**

Kero: ¡Cuidado Sakura! ¡Tomoyo refúgiate en el templo Tsukimine!

Tom: Esta bien tengan mucho cuidado esa niña se ve muy decidida

Say: No dejare que nadie escape toma Dragón verde VIENTO

Sak: ¡Cuidado Tomoyo! ESCUDO

Kero: No puede ser vamos Sakura concéntrate, esa chica dañara a Tomoyo si no haces algo y pronto

Sak: (Por favor cartas ayúdenme una vez más para rescatar a Tomoyo) ESCUDO

Kero: ¡No puede ser! ¡Tomoyo! (La magia de Sakura aun no es suficiente)

Sak: ¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo!

Tom: Kyaaaaa!

Say: Una menos

**(Una ráfaga de viento destruye el lugar y Tomoyo…)**

Kero: ¡Tomoyo!

Sak: ¡Tomoyo!

Say: Hey ¿Por qué interfieres en una pelea ajena?

Sak, Kero: ¡YUE!

Yue: ¿Estás bien?

Tom: Si gracias Yue

Sak: ¡Qué bueno Tomoyo está bien! ¡Gracias Yue!

Yue: Aquí estarás a salvo no salgas por ahora

Tom: Entendido

Yue: Tanto tiempo… ¿Quién eres tú y porque atacas a mi ama?

Say: Así que tu eres Yue muy bien me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte ahora bien… Si me dicen donde el otro sujeto que también tiene grandes poderes los matare al instante si no, morirán lentamente

Yue: Basta de charla vamos a luchar

Say: Así que lo prefieres del modo salvaje muy bien comencemos

Sak: ¡Detente Yue! ¿A quién te refieres con otro sujeto?

Say: Vaya alguien con cerebro; por supuesto que al "pequeño lobo"

Sak: ¿?

Say: Ay por favor, me vas a decir que no sabes quién es Li Syaoran

Sak: Syaoran… El… El ya no vive aquí, hace buen tiempo que no tenemos noticias de el

Say: ¿Qué dices?

Sak: Lo que escuchaste

Say: Muy bien creo que esta vez me siento piadosa

Sak: Un momento ¿Para qué quieres saber donde esta Syaoran que vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres?

Say: Matarlo por supuesto

Sak, Kero, Yue: ¿?

Yue: Creo que no podemos dejarte hacer eso

Kero: Yue tiene razón aunque me caiga mal ese mocoso, nos ayudo mucho cuando estábamos capturando las cartas Clow ah y por cierto ya no son cartas Clow, son cartas Sakura

Say: ¿Cartas Sakura? Eso es imposible con ese nivel de magia es imposible hacer eso

Sak: Pues mira

Say: ¡Imposible! No deberías, no con ese poder, creo que tendré que eliminarte antes que te vuelvas un dolor de cabeza

: Creo que eso no será posible

Say: ¿Quién eres?

: En esta vida soy Eriol Hiraguizawa en otra vida fui Clow Reed

Sak: ¡Eriol!

Eri: Buenas tardes Sakura

Yue, Kero: Clow Reed

Eri: Kero, Yue Hola

Say: ¿No puede ser? Tú debiste morir hace tiempo

Eri: Si de hecho así fue pero reencarne en otro ser completamente diferente, vamos si tienes agallas enfréntate a mi

Say: Así lo hare… en su momento por ahora tuvieron suerte

Yue: A donde crees que vas

Kero: Aun nos debes muchas explicaciones

Eri: Sera mejor que la dejen ir no querrán enfrentarse con sus otro tres amigos dragones

Say: Muy listo Clow nos volveremos a ver y cuando nos veamos te eliminare tenlo por seguro

Eri: Estoy ansioso por luchar contigo

**(La mujer se va dejando con muchas dudas a nuestros amigos)**

Sak: Eriol que gusto que estés aquí

Kero: Muy bien…creo que tienes mucho que explicar

Yue: Clow si tu estas aquí, van a suceder cosas extrañas ¿No es así?

Eri: Es un placer volver a verlos a todos, y si tengo varias cosas que explicar, pero creo que será mejor ir a mi casa con este escándalo que hicimos mucha gente curiosa vendrá a ver que paso

Sak: Esta bien pero… ¿Y dónde está Tomoyo?

Tom: Aquí estoy **(Obviamente con cámara en mano y muy risueña)**

Kero: Sera mejor que vayamos con Hiraguizawa

Todos: ¡SI!

Sak: ¡Tu casa sigue igual de impecable Eriol! Por cierto ¿Y la maestra Mizuki, Rubymoon, y spinelsun?

Eri: …No… pudieron acompañarme; cambiando de tema ¿Por qué su magia se ha hecho muy débil Sakura?

Sak: Bueno veras… yo…

Kero: Sakura ha estado muy distraída desde que el mocoso se fue, a partir de entonces se desobligo

Sak: ¡Kero!

Eri: ¿El joven Li no está aquí?

Sak: No… ¿Debería o algo por estilo?

Eri: …

Yue: Me parece que aun falta cosas por aclarar no es así Clow

Eri: Llámame Eriol Yue me alegraría que tu y Kerberus lo hicieran

Yue, Kero: … No tenemos problemas con eso

Sak: Me da gusto volver a verte Eriol pero ¿Quien era esa chica y porque nos ataco, y como es que sabe de las cartas?

Eri: Bueno esa chica debió ser la mujer en comprometerse con el joven Li

Sak: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tom: Ten calma Sakura si dejas hablar a Hiraguizawa seguro nos explicara

Eri: Gracias; vera Sakura los clanes en China pelean y hacen alianzas, los Li decidieron volverse mas fuertes, y eso solo se podía uniéndose con los mas fuertes o derrotándolos, la primera opción era Sayuri tenía alto nivel de magia… más un día un par de sujetos un hombre y una chica aparecieron en la mansión Li… decían que querían una alianza con los Li, pero como ya había una prometida, los Li no podían hacer nada

Sak: Seguramente por eso se largo para poder estar con su prometida, mira que hasta dos mujeres peleando por desposarlo

Eri: No sea tan mala con él, esas decisiones son cosas del concilio El no puede hacer nada al respecto

Tom: ¿Y qué paso con los sujetos?

Eri: Como no había manera de que los Li pudieran intervenir, la mujer reto a Sayuri a un duelo mágico, duelo que perdió Sayuri y por ende se convirtió en la segunda prometida

Kero: ¿Y quién es esa chica?

Eri: La verdad no estoy seguro, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que Sayuri quedo muy afectada, y desapareció por un tiempo nadie supo de ella hasta hace poco; pero apareció muy cambiada, y con mucho más poder que antes, se dice que pacto o hizo un trato con un dragón y este le dio su poder

Kero: ¿Y por qué ataco a Sakura?

Tom: Si es que acaso ella supo de lo que tenia Li con Sakura

Sak: …

Yue: ¿Piensa deshacerse de sus rivales?

Eri: No lo creo, si hubiera sido eso los habría matado en un instante

Tom: Pero esa chica dijo que mataría al Li si lo encontraba, ¿Qué querrá entonces? Si iba a comprometerse con el

Eri: Es muy difícil saberlo, puede que sea la deuda de su familia debe al Clan Li, tal vez quería casarse con Li para después eliminarlo

Yue: ¿Y qué clase de deuda, es tan grande como para matar a tu propio esposo?

Eri: La familia de Sayuri era una familia de las más poderosas de toda China, se podría decir que rivalizaba con el Clan Li, pero un día; un extraño suceso casi acaba con la familia de Sayuri, estos al no poder derrotar al Ser tuvieron que pedir ayuda al clan Li

Kero: Pero si eran rivales, ¿Cómo es que los Li ayudaron a…

Eri: El clan Sheng; los Li le pidieron a los Sheng el secreto de una magia, ¿Qué magia? No lo sé pero al parecer era muy preciada y desconocida para los propios Sheng, pensaron que los Li tampoco podrían descifrar ese poder

Sak: ¿Y la batalla contra el sujeto?

Eri: Fue una terrible batalla casi todos murieron, solo quedaban los mas fuertes, este tipo estaba a punto de matar a todos hasta que; un ancestro directo de Li pudo descifrar ese poder

Tom: Pero… ¿Qué clase de poder era ese que pudo salvarlos?

Eri: Fue el poder del Dragón Azul

Sak: ¿Dragón Azul? ¿Qué no la tipa que nos ataco invoco el poder de un dragón?

Eri: Si, pero si recuerda usted bien ella invoco el poder del dragón verde

Yue: ¿Acaso hay más dragones?

Eri: Si

Tom: ¿Y cuántos son?

Eri: 5 Dragones el Verde de Sayuri, el amarillo, que no conozco quien tenga ese poder, así como tampoco conozco a los otros dos, el café, el rojo, y el más fuerte de todos el azul

Yue: Y entonces ¿Sayuri desea hacerse más fuerte para deshacerse de los Li y así liberar a su familia y regresar el poder del dragón azul a sus dueños originales?

Eri: No, Ella no desea liberar a su familia, desea obtener el poder del dragón azul ¿Con que propósito? Incluso yo no me lo imagino, porque ese poder puede ser tan benéfico como destructivo, podría acabar con la vida como la conocemos

Sak: Y bien que tengo que ver con todo esto

Eri: Todo; es la única persona que puede controlar al dragón azul

Sak: Pero ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si ni siquiera tengo el poder suficiente para invocar a VIENTO?

Eri: Vera en mi vida pasada yo combatí al dragón azul

Sak: Pero si tu también llevas la sangre de los Li, como es que te ataco un poder de tu misma familia

Eri: El poder del dragón es inmenso y si no lo sabes controlar el te controla a ti

Tom: ¿Y eso paso con un familiar tuyo?

Eri: Si, desafortunadamente

Kero: Hey eso no lo recuerdo

Yue: Ni yo

Eri: Fue porque borre su memoria de ese momento tan doloroso

Tom: ¿Tu solo peleaste contra el dragón azul?

Eri: Así es, pero a pesar de mi gran poder, no pude eliminarlo solo lo pude encerrar, y lo malo fue que el tenia ese poder murió y lo peor que ese poder no se quedo en El si no que se hereda hasta que despierte ese poder y otra vez hay que en encerrarlo y lamentablemente el tenga ese poder morirá

Sak: Pero ¿Quién poseía ese poder?

Eri: … El bisabuelo de Li

Sak: ¡¿Entonces Syaoran es ahora el dragón azul? Entonces El… ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO!

Eri: Lo siento Sakura; investigue pero no pude hallar nada para rescatar a Li si es que tiene ese poder

Tom: No hay otra manera de liberar a Li de ese destino

Kero: ¿Y cómo vamos a eliminar algo que a los Li les costó mucho controlar?

Eri: Solo que Sakura entrene arduamente

Yue: Aun si Sakura recuperara todos sus poderes como encontraremos al ser que lleva tu misma sangre

Eri: No lo sé, en Hong Kong se rumora que lleva tiempo desaparecido, hace rato que no puedo sentir su presencia es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

Sak: ¿Pero cómo es posible eso?

Eri: Solo hay un lugar para que tu magia no sea detectada

Yue: ¿Y donde es ese lugar?

Eri: En la montaña sagrada

Tom: ¿Montaña sagrada?

Eri: Así es, es un lugar lleno de contrastes, por lo general las personas van ahí para entrenar

Sak: ¿Crees que Syaoran sepa lo de su destino?

Eri: Es muy difícil saber eso,

Kero: ¿Dónde se encuentra la montaña sagrada?

Eri: Para saberlo hay que ir a Hong Kong

Todos: ¡¿Hong Kong?

Eri: Así es, imagino que la mama de Li tiene debe saber con exactitud el lugar donde está.

Sak: Esta bien

Kero: ¡Ahhh! Está bien si se trata de poner a ese mocoso en su lugar… cuenten conmigo

Sak: ¡Kero!

Tom: Sakura tal vez no fue su culpa el que no te haya contestado, quizá te si hablas con El te puede dar una explicación

Sak: No es necesario Tomoyo, si El no confió en mí, ha de ser porque no le importo en los mas mínimo, además que ya tiene quien se preocupe por El

Tom: Sakura…

Sak: Para el caso lo más importante es recuperar mi nivel y asegurarse de que el dragón azul sirva al bien; bien iré a avisar que llegare tarde, si me disculpan por un momento

**(Silencio a la salida de Sakura de la habitación)**

Eri: Han pasado muchas cosas desde mi partida ¿No es así Daidouji?

Tom: Sakura no es mala ni nada por el estilo es solo que…

Kero: Tal vez la partida del mocoso tenga algo que ver, no era así pero desde que el mocoso partió cambio poco a poco…

Tom: Puso una barrera entre sus sentimientos, y su nueva vida, se que aparenta ser ruda pero aun tiene su buen corazón, claro que no quiere volver a sufrir por eso se comporta de esa manera

Eri: Bueno si la persona más importante para mí no se comunicara conmigo tendría bastantes dudas acerca de esa persona, pero confió en Sakura…

Tom: Todo va estar bien… si yo también deseo eso; ¿No es así Kero, joven Yue?

Kero: Por supuesto

Yue: Por lo menos ya no estaría triste mi ama

Tom: Bueno pues creo que no queda más que empezar

Eri: Sera exhausto pero creo que valdrá la pena

Todos: ¡Sí!

**(Mientras tanto en un lugar muy extraño hay unos sujetos atacando a otro)**

Suj: Vamos, esto se pone aburrido quiero acabar con El de una vez por todas ya me fastidie de jugar con el

Suj2: Si tienes razón creo que el mismo está resignado a morir; he chiquillo ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?

Suj3: Sera mejor que no me molesten y díganle a su jefe, el rey Demonio que estoy aquí y necesito verlo

Suj: ¿Y por qué crees que el rey demonio querría ver a una escoria como tú?

Suj3: Eso es algo que a ti no te importa tonto

Suj2: Ja ja ja tonto ese nombre si te va, Shiva

Shi: Cállate Seth, maldito chiquillo; ahora mismo vas a morir bajo mi espada de fuego

**(El tipo estaba a punto de cortarle de tajo la garganta del otro)**

Shiv: Muere chiquillo

: ¡DETENTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Shiva, Seth: ¡Rey Demonio!

Rey: Ustedes nunca podrán con este sujeto, el no es alguien ordinario el hecho de que este aquí demuestra sus habilidades, dime niño ¿Desde cuándo entraste aquí?

Suj3: Hace no más de un año

Seth: ¡Un año y ya está aquí! Eso es imposible ni siquiera nosotros los siervos del rey demonio que fuimos de lo más fuertes de la tierra de los demonios logramos ese tiempo

Shiva: Nosotros tardamos tres años en pasar cada nivel

Suj: Quizá sea porque ustedes sean unos tontos débiles

Seth: Maldito, te demostrare quien es débil; aun cuando hayas tardado menos que nosotros te destruiré

Suj3: Ya me canse de tus estupideces es hora de que mueras

¡RAITEI SHOURAI! ¡RAIGEKI!

Shiva: Pero ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡SETH!

Rey: Esta perdido no sobrevivirá… (¿O sí?)

Seth: Pero que pasa, es imposible que un humano tenga este poder, a menos que sea… a menos que sea… ¡ARGHHH!

…

Shiva: ¿Seth? ¿Qué ha pasado con Seth?

Rey:…

Rey: Y bien chiquillo ¿Cómo te llamas?

Suj3: Me llamo Li Syaoran

Rey: ¿Y a que has venido Li?

Sya: A derrotarlo por su puesto

Rey: Así que tu eres el famoso Dragón Azul, pero ¿Crees que aun teniendo el poder del dragón azul, vas a poder vencerme?

Sya: ¿Dragón azul? No sé de qué habla yo solo vine a derrotar al rey demonio

Rey: ¿No sabes de qué te estoy hablando?

Sya: Si he escuchado lo de los dragones y es por eso que estoy aquí si te venzo, ellos no causaran problemas por un buen rato

Rey: Vaya aun no has desarrollado el poder del dragón azul, pero aun así, lograste vencer a Seth sin mucho esfuerzo, además de que lograste llegar hasta aquí en poco tiempo

Shiva: ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!

Sya: Sera mejor que te calmes, si no quieres sufrir el mismo destino que tu amiga

Rey: Cálmate Shiva, no eres rival para este sujeto

Shiva: ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!

Rey: No lo hagas Shiva

Sya: ¡FUUKA SHOURAI!

Rey: ¡No lo hagas! ¡SHIVA!

Sya: Otro menos

Rey: ¿Por qué no los mataste?

Sya: No es mi estilo, pero con usted no pasara lo mismo usted tiene que desaparecer

Rey: Eres un estúpido Li si crees que va a hacer fácil, yo eliminare al mas fuerte de los dragones, porque… yo los cree

Sya: No se dé que habla, espero que esté listo

Rey: Vamos a ver de que estas hecho mocoso

**(Y así empieza una batalla entre Syaoran y el rey demonio, ¿Sera capaz Syaoran de derrotar al que creo a todos los dragones? ¿Sakura en verdad podrá recuperar su magia para poder detener a Syaoran?)**

**Ah por fin el segundo capítulo espero que le haya gustado y gracias por haberle dedicado un poco de su valioso tiempo y saludos a los que me saludan**


	3. Capitulo 3: Vendetta

VENDETTA

**(En nuestro capitulo anterior habíamos dejado a Syaoran luchando en contra de el Rey demonio, ¿Sera capaz Syaoran de vencer al ser que creo a todos los dragones incluido a el dragón más fuerte que es, El mismo?**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Esther Blanchett**

Rey: Y dime muchacho ¿Cómo planeas vencerme si ni siquiera sabes de la existencia del poder que tienes?

Sya: No se de que hablas, pero es seguro que tú tienes que desaparecer

Rey: Iluso; anda ven atácame si tienes el valor

Sya: ¡Raite! ¡Shourai!

Rey: Ja ja ja ¿Crees que con eso vas a vencerme?

Sya: Toma… ¡RAIGEKI!

Rey: Es inútil lo detendré con mis propias manos para que veas la diferencia de poderes.

¿He? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué aumenta su poder a cada instante?

Sya:…

Rey: Argh… maldito mocoso…no…no puedes ser que tú aun no sabiendo utilizar el poder del dragón tengas este poder

Sya: Tengo una tarea que debo cumplir y si eso significa acabar con el mismo cielo que así sea

Rey: Empecemos niño toma; este poder bastara para matarte ¡Circulo del infierno!

Sya: ¿Qué has hecho maldito? No me puedo mover

Rey: Te he paralizado para matarte con el ataque con el que destruyo a casi todos los ángeles

Sya: Eso ya lo veremos, ¡Raitei…

Rey: Te dije que no sería tan fácil chico, ahora darás un pequeño paseo con tu muerte, descuida no tienes que preocuparte por aprender el camino ya que nunca regresaras de EL

Sya: ¡AHHHHHHH! Maldición

Rey: ¡Muere dragón azul!

Rey: ¡Ascensión de Lucifer! Borrare hasta tu alma muchacho

Sya: ¿¡!?

**(En la mansión Li)**

Fan: ¿Sentiste eso Mama?

Ier: Si, ¡Syaoran!

Fut: ¿Crees que este bien?

Ier: Lo dudo, pero espero sinceramente que se encuentre bien. Sera mejor que preparen todo, los cuartos de huéspedes, ya llegaron

Fei: ¿Quién llego mama?

Ier: Solo ve y dile al líder de los guardaespaldas que venga a mi despacho

Fut: Si en seguida

**(En otro lado)**

Suj: Y bien Esther, ¿Por qué te preocupas?

Est: Ha comenzado, espero que por nuestro bien, el sobreviva

Suj: No hay de qué preocuparse si no sobrevive buscaremos a otro

Est: Pero no creo que haya otro como él, ¿No es así Sigfried?

Sig: ¡Esther! ¿Acaso es posible que la fría Esther se haya enamorado?

Est: No molestes

Sig: Ja ja ja Espero con ansias mi encuentro contigo Syaoran, necesito tu sangre para mis propósitos

Est: …

**(En una fortaleza en las afueras de Pekín)**

Suj: Ha comenzado Sayuri, pero… ¿Por qué no mataste a la dueña de las cartas Clow?

Say: Apareció un pequeño imprevisto y me sentí piadosa, ¿Además a ti que te importa Rinto?

Rin: ¿Clow es mucho para ti Sayuri? Sin duda alguna eres el dragón más débil

Say: ¿No se supone que como dragón amarillo estés cuidando el templo?

Rin: Vamos no te desvíes del tema, ¿No te interesa como supe?

Say: En primer lugar Clow no es nada y puedo acabarlo yo sola en segundo lugar yo no soy la dragón más débil, yo no estoy cuidando reliquias sin valor. ¡Ah! Y tu pequeño cuervo te envía saludos

Rin: Maldita te eliminare de una vez por todas para ponerte en tu lugar

Say: Inténtalo y te arrepentirás

: ¡BASTA!

Say, Rin: ¡Gea!

Gea: Guarden sus energías para otra ocasión, Sayuri; ¿Por qué no eliminaste a la dueña de las cartas?

Say: Quería investigar primero el paradero de Li

Gea: Esa no fue la tarea que se te encomendó, se te dijo expresamente que queríamos las cartas y si era posible mataras a la nueva dueña

Say: Pero…

Gea: No hay pero que valga Sayuri, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido ahora para quien sirves? No se te olvide de donde obtuviste ese poder que tienes, aunque tu familia sea la dueña del poder del dragón azul, nosotros somos lo que se podría decir sus "familiares más cercanos" y tenemos derecho a reclamarlo si nos place. ¿Entendido?

Say: Si Gea lo tengo en mente

Rin: Ja ja ja; Parece que la más débil tiene que ser reeducada

Gea: ¿Y qué haces aquí Rinto? Deberías cuidar de las reliquias al dragón con poco potencial lo mandamos ahí para que sirva de algo

Rin: ¡Enseguida lo hare! (Imbécil, poco potencial he, ya lo veremos)

**(En un salón obscuro)**

Say: A sus órdenes Haman, soy Sayuri

Ham: Ha empezado pequeña, ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? Si el más fuerte de los Li no sobrevive a esta prueba

Say: Mi señor si me lo permite, nosotros somos más fuertes que Li; no entiendo su preocupación, si nosotros… si usted me mandara a acabar con el rey demonio lo haría fácil y rápido

Ham: Oh linda Sayuri tu energía me hace creer que tienes razón, pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad y creo que ya tuvimos muchos sacrificios… ¿No es así pequeña?

Say: ¿No confía en mi señor?

Ham: Eres como una hija para mí y también eres mi mano derecha, Te di ese poder y aun asi ¿Crees que dudo tus habilidades…?

Say: No… no creo que dudes de mí,

Ham: Entonces… no veo una razón para que te preocupes tanto además si el muchacho muere tendremos de vuelta en nuestras manos el poder del dragón azul o te preocupa el chico, ¿Sera acaso que te has enamorado?

Say: ¿Quién se enamoraría de un chico así de enojón, seco, sarcástico, borracho, atlético, ambarino, arriesgado, guapo… es decir no, no eso es imposible

Ham: Y bien Sayuri ¿Por qué no mataste a la heredera de las cartas Clow?

Say: Apareció el mismo Clow… bueno una reencarnación de el, y si él está ahí eso quiere decir que quizá sepa mas de lo que nosotros sabemos acerca de el paradero de Li

Ham: Sayuri será mejor que mates mejor ahora a esa niña puede que nos traiga más problemas si aumenta su poder, que tu corazón no te ciegue por nuestro bien será mejor que desaparezca

Say: Esta bien lo hare en otra ocasión y me asegurare de no nos estorbe

**(Aeropuerto de Tomoeda)**

Eri: ¿Esta lista Sakura?

Sak: Si… eso creo

Yuk: Y bien Eriol una vez que lleguemos ¿Dónde entrenara Sakura y qué clase de entrenamiento será?

Eri: Bien lo haremos en donde fue mi casa en pasado

Sak: ¿Y donde es eso?

Tom: Sakura piensa… recuerda que Hiraguizawa es pariente de Li lejano pero a fin de cuentas llevan la misma sangre

Sak: No me digas que en la mansión Li, por favor no

Eri: Bueno Sakura en Hong Kong hay pocos espacios tan grandes como en la mansión Li eso sin contar que en ella hay una barrera de protección así si llegan a atacarte tendremos un poco de tiempo para pensar en un plan

Sak: ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal si aparece de repente y yo ahí?

Eri: No creo que sea un problema. Además hay muchos escritos originales de las cartas Sakura tal vez podríamos utilizar algo para aumentar tu energía en menos tiempo e investigar acerca del Dragón Azul

Sak: Pues si no hay mas remedio

**(Horas después en Hong Kong)**

Eri: Bien hemos llegado, solo espero recordar la dirección

Sak: ¡No sabes cómo llegar al lugar donde viviste!

Eri: Bueno, bueno así recordar lo que se dice recordar no mucho

Yuk: Sera un problema encontrar la casa de Li; Hong Kong es grande

: ¿Es usted Eriol Hiraguizawa?

Eri: Si soy yo

Suj: Podría acompañarnos

Sak: ¿Qué sucede Eriol? ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Tom: Parecen guardaespaldas

Yuk: Y muy buenos ni siquiera note cuando se nos acercaron

Suj: Gracias, señor Eriol si gusta…

Eri: Si me dice usted a donde con gusto pensare su oferta

Suj: No se preocupe señor me manda la señora Ieran me dijo que le comentara que ha empezado y que usted entendería

Eri: (Espero que sobrevivas Li)

Tom: ¿Te pasa algo Eriol pareciera que han dicho algo malo?

Eri: ¡Vaya! ¡Es usted muy observadora! …Sí que es muy fuerte la madre de Li apenas hemos tocado Hong Kong y ya mando por nosotros

Sak: ¿Qué hacemos Eriol?

Eri: No nos queda más remedio que ir con ellos

Yuk: Estará bien hacer eso

Eri: Si además puede que sepamos algo acerca del paradero del joven Li

Sak: (Syaoran)…

**(Mansión Li)**

Sak: ¡Wow! Es enorme y muy lujosa

Tom: Es una de las más grandes que he visto, seguro que al joven Li le gustaba jugar mucho

Eri: Si… y no solo a él, a mí también me gustaba mucho estar aquí a pesar del ajetreo de la ciudad es muy tranquilo

Kero: Ya casi no recuerdo este lugar

Sak: ¡Kero! Escóndete te podrían ver ¿Qué crees que haces?

Kero: Descuida Sakura estos sujetos saben de mi presencia si no fuera así, también hubieran echado la mochila donde estaba yo, siento presencia de poder en ellos

Eri: Kerberus tiene razón, los Li no solo reclutan gente capaz físicamente si no también se fijan en su nivel de magia, aunque todos saben de los secretos de la magia, es como un secreto a voces por aquí

Yuk: Ya veo aun así es muy extraño ver a Kerberus volando como si nada

Eri: Miren, la señora Li nos está esperando

Sak: Vayamos a ver qué pasa solo espero…

Tom: Ten calma Sakura ya verás que todo estará bien

Sak: Si gracias Tomoyo

Ier: Bienvenidos a Hong Kong y a la Mansión Li

Eri: Es un placer estar aquí

Todos: Buenas tardes

Ier: Espero no haberles incomodado con mis guardaespaldas

Eri: No para nada… bien asi que ha empezado

Ier: ¿Crees que sobreviva?

Eri: Es difícil de saber

Sak: ¿De qué hablan Eriol?

Ier: En seguida les mostrare sus habitaciones

Fut: ¿Madre quienes son estas persona?

Ier: Son los amigos de Syaoran de Japón

Fan: ¿En serio, son ellos?

Ier: Asi es

Fut: Chicas vengan a ver a la novia de Syaoran

: ¡Que!

Sak: ¡QUE! Pero yo no…

Fei: Waaa es muy hermosa, con razón Syaoran se enamoro de ti

Shie: Tienes razón es linda… nuestro hermano tiene buenos gustos

Sak: (Se sonroja ante los comentarios) Pero es que yo no…

Todas: Si lo sabemos; tú no lo quieres, una lastima

Sak: ¡NO! Es decir… bueno yo no quise decir eso… ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Ier: Ejem. Hay mas invitados

Todas: Si, aja ellos también son lindos

Ier: Ejem… muéstrenles sus habitaciones

Todas: Si madre por aquí chicos

Ier: Joven Hiraguizawa podría venir después de que mis hijas le muestren su dormitorio

Eri: Si señora Li

Tom: ¿…?

**(Ya en sus habitaciones)**

Tom: ¿Sakura puedo pasar?

Sak: Claro adelante Tomoyo pasa, ¿Qué pasa?

Tom: Mmm… y ¿Kero?

Kero: Aquí estoy, mira las hermanas del mocoso me trajeron unos dulces y unos postres

Sak: No te los trajeron tu los pediste, glotón

Kero: Era lo menos que podía hacer después de soportar horas fingiendo que soy un muñeco

Tom: Je je je… Y cambiando de tema ¿Notaste algo raro Sakura?

Sak: Las hermanas de Syaoran son muy efusivas ¿No?

Tom: También, pero la cara de la mama de Li se notaba triste y preocupada y además de que te veía a Yukito a Kero y a ti con mucha melancolía

Sak: Bueno supongo que no saber de tu hijo es una carga muy pesada

Tom: Si… Pero, sabemos que Li no es cualquier persona estoy segura que El sabe cuidarse muy bien

Kero: Así es Sakura, el mocoso también se ha vuelto más fuerte aunque El no esté aquí siento que dejo un gran nivel de magia

Tom: ¿A que se deberá?

Kero: A diferencia de Sakura parece que el mocoso, si entreno y muy duro

Sak: ¿Y por que tu y Yukito no se han debilitado?

Kero: El conejo de nieve tiene el poder de tu hermano, pero aun así, no duraría mucho, yo por mi parte como soy el guardián principal; el guardián del sol mi energía disminuye más lentamente que la del conejo de nieve, mi elemento es el sol, el sol sale diario y a luna llena solo una vez al mes, por eso es mas fácil debilitar a Yue

Tom: Hablando de Tsukishiro, hace rato que no lo veo

Sak: Tienes razón desde que bajamos de las limusinas no lo he visto

Kero: Quizá se transformo en Yue y recorrió lugares que recuerda el pasado con Clow…

Ahora… ¿De que querrá hablar la mama del mocoso con Clo…Eriol?

Sak: No tengo idea pero será mejor no molestarlos, y será mejor prepararnos si el entrenamiento de Eriol es como me lo imagino será mejor descansar y prepararse para lo que viene

Eri: ¿Y bien señora Li?

Ier: Ha comenzado, la prueba para Syaoran ha empezado hace rato, justo cuando ustedes llegaron

Eri: ¿Y cuál cree que sea el resultado?

Ier: No lo sé, es por eso que le he invitado aquí para que la nueva dueña de las cartas incremente más rápido su poder

Eri: ¿Solo por eso?

Ier: No… también por otras cosas… pero por que no le dices al que fue tu guardián que no se esconda no tiene caso en esta casa

Yue: ¿Cómo supo de mi presencia si escondí mi poder?

Eri: Esta también fue mi casa Yue y te aseguro que ni si quiera yo podía esconderme, por eso hice las cartas para volverme más fuerte

Yue: … Se puede sentir un enorme poder mágico cerca de aquí, que se hace más débil, sin duda alguna que se trata del familiar de la Señora Li

Ier: No nos queda más esperar a ver qué sucede

Eri: Sera mejor descansar mañana, será un largo día; sinceramente señora espero que su hijo se encuentre bien

Ier: Gracias, yo también lo deseo

**(En la montaña sagrada)**

Rey: JA JA JA. Lo ves chiquillo mírate no puedes vencerme aunque debo felicitarte por haber sobrevivido a ese ataque, pero tu energía disminuye cada vez más rápido ¿Es este el poder del dragón azul? ¡Qué decepción! Esperaba algo mejor o por lo menos más divertido

Sya: Argh… (No puedo moverme siento que mi energía me abandona)

Rey: Bueno, basta de charla es hora de que desparezcas te matare con mis propias manos.

Rey: Nos vemos en el infierno ¡MUERE!

**(El Rey demonio usa su mano para atravesar el estomago de Syaoran y lanzarlo cual muñeco de trapo)**

Rey: Sera mejor ir a ver que sucede en la tierra, es muy extraño que este dragón sea muy débil, pero más extraño aun es que no supo de sus poderes siendo el mas fuerte, bueno ahí voy… Pero… ¿Que pasa por que me siento débil? Cof cof… sangre pero ¿Por qué? Si el muchacho no me toco como es posible y siento como mi energía disminuye lentamente es que acaso…

Rey: Sera mejor que descanse unas horas pero esto es muy extraño, maldito mocoso… ¿Cómo? ¡No es posible! Tu… deberías…

Sya: …

Rey: Pero que significa esto tu deberías estar muerto

Sya: …** (Syaoran solo tiene la mirada fija y sus ojos ámbar han ha cambiado a rojo es como si se tratara del Syaoran clon de Tsubasa, en actitud me refiero)**

Rey: ¿Qué pasa mocoso te ha comido la lengua el ratón? Me asegurare que desaparezcas esta vez borrare todo rastro de ti

Sya: … ¡Raite Shourai!

Rey: Ja ja ja imbécil ya te dije que con eso no me vencerás…

Sya: Debo vencerte cueste lo que cueste ¡RAITEI SHOURAI!

Rey: Pero que pasa aquí… ARGH!... ¿Por qué? (¿Cómo es posible que aumente su poder si estaba agonizando? Eso no es posible ni siquiera para el dragón azul, es imposible sobrevivir a mi ataque incluso sobrevivió al primero, para después volver a estar a punto de morir otra vez; este chiquillo no es normal)

Sya: …

Rey: ¿Cómo… cómo es posible? Que tu tengas este poder… es incluso más fuerte que el dragón azul anterior… maldición mi energía… no… puedo… moverme

Sya: Despídete de este mundo Rey Demonio

Rey: …argh… ¡ASCENSION DE LUCI…

Sya: ¡RAIGEKI!

Rey: …

Sya: He terminado con mi deber, ahora debo eliminar a los otros dragones… siento una energía muy poderosa cerca de donde vivo, y se parece mucho a la de los dragones… debo investigar y eliminar a esa amenaza

**(Mansión Li) **

Eri: ¡Ya viene, debo avisar a los demás!

Yuk: ¡Pero qué poder! Viene muy rápido, será mejor que me transforme

Kero: Sakura, Sakura despierta

Sak: ¡Ahora no Kero! Ya no hay más dulces

Kero: No eso Sakura se avecina un poder y es muy grande en poco tiempo estará aquí

Sak: ¡He! ¿De quién se trata Kero?

Kero: No estoy seguro será mejor que le preguntemos a Eriol, Tomoyo esto es muy peligroso ve y busca a las hermanas el mocoso y quédate con ellas

Tom: Pero Kero

Sak: Si Tomoyo esta vez no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos y yo no poseo suficiente poder, así que por favor resguárdate y te prometo que en cuanto haya recuperado mis poderes haremos muchos videos

Tom: Prometido he, tengan mucho cuidado

Sak: Esta bien así lo haremos

…

Sak: Eriol no está en su cuarto, ni tampoco Yukito

Kero: Están en el jardín puedo sentir su magia detrás de esta casa vamos rápido

Sak: ¡Sí!

Eri: Sakura… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Sak: Vine a investigar también

Eri: Pero Sakura no creo que sea prudente…

Yue: Esta energía se parece un poco a la energía de Eriol, aunque esta es muy extraña

Kero: Si pero hay algo diferente es muy negativa

Ier: Es mi hijo…

Sak: ¿Syaoran?

Eri: Señora Li es muy peligroso que usted esté aquí, podría salir lastimada

Ier: No me preocupa eso, la que me preocupa es esta niña no tiene el suficiente poder mágico como para enfrentar a mi hijo

Sak: Pero señora yo…

Ier: Entiendo que quieras volver a verlo pero ahora sería muy arriesgado

Eri: La señora Li tiene razón no es que la subestime Sakura pero será mejor que se resguarde

Sak: Pero Eriol yo…

Kero: No te preocupes Sakura estoy seguro que estaremos bien, ¿No es así Yue?

Yue: Kerberus tiene razón si estamos unidos será más difícil para El

Sak: Esta bien… pero estaré cerca aunque sea un poco pero quiero ayudar

Ier: Esta bien pequeña solo cuídate ¿Está bien?

Sak: Si

**CRASHHHHHHHHH**

Ier: Ha llegado

Eri: ¡Estén alerta!

Sya: Así que es la reencarnación de Clow, ya me parecía conocida esa energía

Kero: ¿Qué pretendes mocoso?

Sya: ¿Tu aquí? No entiendo ¿Qué haces con Hiraguizawa?

Sak: (¿Syaoran? ¿Por qué tiene los ojos de otro color?) (Por dios aunque se ve muy lastimado no parece importarle sus heridas)

Yue: Y no solo es El

Sya: Yue también está aquí, algo no esta bien ¿Dónde está Kinomoto?

Eri: Ya vieron sus ojos, no son ámbar ahora los tiene rojos. Hey que te pasó Li te ves muy mal

Sya: Ja ja ja… no le des mucha importancia a lo que ves, créeme aun así puedo acabar muy fácilmente contigo

Yue: Este sujeto aunque parece otro ser, nos es más que el chico que Sakura quiere

Kero: Sea lo que sea no creo que tenga buena intenciones, esa mirada es muy fría no es la del mocoso

Ier: Sera mejor que te detengas Syaoran

Sya: No lo creo debo eliminar a todas las amenazas

Ier: ¿Qué paso con el Rey demonio?

Sya: El ya no es parte de este mundo ni del otro, basta de charlas vayamos a la acción

Eri: Cuidado Kerberus

Yue: ¡!

Kero: ¿¡!?

Sya: Te has vuelto muy lento Kerberus, acaso tu ama no te ha entrenado bien

Kero: Cállate mocoso majadero toma (Lanza sus llamas de su boca)

Sya: Lento, muy lento y muy débil

Yue: Sera mejor que te rindas (Tiene a Syaoran apuntando directamente a su cabeza)

Sya: Y tú te dices llamar el ultimo juez, vamos hagan esto más interesante ¡Raitei Shourai!

Kero, Yue: Ahhhhh!

Sak: (¡Yue, Kero!)

Eri: ¡Kerberus, Yue! Es suficiente tu quieres pelear conmigo no es así Li

Sya: Pensé que nunca dirías eso, andando muéstrame el poder que te quedo después de dividir tu magia

Eri: LLAVE QUE OCULTAS EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD, MUESTRA TU VERDADERA ANTE MI, ERIOL TE ORDENA QUE CUMPLAS NUESTRO CONTRATO ¡LIBERATE!

Sya: Aunque tu poder fue dividido en dos, sigue siendo muy fuerte creo que será interesante

Eri: Viento sujeta a mi enemigo

Sya: Je je je ¡No!

Eri: Es muy rápido

Sya: ¿Quieres viento? Te daré viento… ¡FUKKA SHOURAI!

Eri: ¡ESCUDO!

Sya: No, es suficiente ja ja ja

Eri: Su viento se hace mas fuerte cada vez más rápido pareciera un, un tornado…

Sya: Ja ja ja te dije que tu escudo no era suficiente

Ier: ¡Detente Syaoran!

Sya: Espere, sea paciente ya me encargare de usted

Ier: … ¡Fukka!

Sya: Le dije que espere

Eri: Señora Li no lo haga

Ier: Solo tenemos una oportunidad si lo hacemos bien tendremos a mi hijo de vuelta

Sya: Ya lo veremos

Eri: Señora Li…

Ier: Creo que es mi fin

Sya: ¡RAITEI SHOURAI!

Sak: ¡DETENTE SYAORAN!

Eri: ¡Sakura!

Ier: Kinomoto ¿Qué crees que haces?

Sya: ¡Kinomoto! Tú… tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que solo los guardianes habían venido con Hiraguizawa…

Sak: Por favor Syaoran detén todo esto, tú no eres así

Sya: TU QUE SABES, COMO SOY. TU ME …

Ier: Fukka… Shourai…. Expulsión de los demonios….

Sya: ¡AAAAHHHRRRRGGGG! No… mi cuerpo… no dejare… qu…e ¡Raitei Shourai! (Dispara a su mama pero Sakura la cubre y… Syaoran cae rendido)

Eri: ¡CUIDADO SAKURA!

Sak: ¿Qué?

Ier: OUGH….

**(La mama de Syaoran se gira y cubre a Sakura)**

Sak: ¡Señora Li!¡No!

Ier: mmm… n…o llores… pe…queña… ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado platicar un poco mas contigo, eres una buena persona, ¡Por favor cuida de mi hijo! Y… Cof cof…** (Escupe sangre) **Dile… que me per…

Sak: ¡Señora Li! ¡Señora Li! ¡NOOOOO!

Eri: … Sakura tenemos… que…

Yue: Sakura… ¿Dónde está el chico?

Kero: Ahí está, vamos… a deshacernos de EL ahorita que podemos…

Sak: ¡Nadie va a tocar a nadie! La señora Li, me pidió que cuidara de Él, no la voy a decepcionar

Eri: ¡Sakura!

: ¡MAMA!

Sak: Ella esta… esta…

Ier: (No se preocupen)

Sak: ¿Qué?

Todos: ¿¡!?

Sak: Pero si usted acaba…

Ier: (Si, pero estoy muy contenta aunque preocupada, por Syaoran, hijas no odien a Syaoran el tiene un problema y no fue el que me hizo esto, estoy muy feliz por haberlos tenido de hijos, voy a reunirme con su padre y por favor pórtense bien yo los voy a cuidar desde allá arriba,… Ah señorita Sakura tenga usted esto)

Sak: ¿Qué esta energía?

Ier: (Tómela es parte de un poder muy preciado para la familia Li)

Sak: ¿Y por qué me lo da a mi?

Ier: (Usted lo necesitara, cuide bien de ella y de mi hijo, bueno creo que es hora, ojala no nos veamos pronto… Adiós…)

Todos: Adiós

Sak: ¿He? ¿Pero qué…?

Eri: Sakura su poder…

Yue: Se hace más fuerte

Kero: Es increíble

Sak: Siento varios poderes cerca de este lugar, tenemos que detenerlos

Eri: Si Sakura pero ahora tenemos que descansar

Sak: Esta bien creo que han pasado muchas cosas este día

Yue: Y mañana será más exhausto todavía (Mirando a Syaoran)

**(¿Qué ha hecho Syaoran? ¿Cómo le hará para superar lo que viene? ¿Qué tan fuerte se ha hecho Sakura?)**

**Bien bien bien, aquí tenemos la tercera entrega de este Fic, espero que la haya gustado este capítulo y de antemano gracias por haberlo leído)**


	4. Capitulo 4: Luz blanca, lluvia negra

**Luz blanca, lluvia negra**

**(Estos personajes no son míos son de Clamp, excepto Esther Blachett)**

**(Una mañana lluviosa en Hong Kong, una mansión en silencio, una habitación en oscuridad, dos personas charlando…)**

Eri: Un día muy triste ¿No?

Yue: Si así parece, y creo que se pondrá peor cuando este tu familiar se despierte

Eri: Iré a platicar con las hermanas de Li para saber con quién hablara primero

Yue: Deberías ir tú, supongo que han de estar confundidas con respecto a qué hacer

Eri: Puede que tengas razón… pero es asunto de familia si ellas no superan este dolor mis palabras serán en vano

Yue: Ojala tengas razón…

Tom: Sakura te veo muy pensativa

Sak: Es que ayer pasaron muchas cosas extrañas y eventos desafortunados; ¿Sabes ayer pensaba que odiaba a Syaoran, pero al verlo me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, pensé con evitarlo será más que suficiente, mas aun ahora debo estar cerca de Él; ¿Cómo voy lo voy olvidar si esta cerca de mí y lo peor es que no puedo separarme de Él aunque quisiera su madre me dijo que lo cuidara y yo lo voy a cuidar aunque se me vaya la vida en ello

Tom: No desesperes Sakura, las cosas pasan por una razón, quizá la vida te haya puesto en esta situación para entender y poner tus sentimientos en orden

Sak: ¿Tú crees?

Tom: Pues sinceramente no te queda de otra más que afrontar esta situación o huir, pero la Sakura que conozco solo huye a los fantasmas

Sak: Gracias Tomoyo no se qué haría sin ti

Tom: Pues prepárate para lo que se avecina y ten Fe que todo va estar bien

Sak: Si

: ¿Donde… dónde estoy? ¡Ah mi cabeza!

Fei: ¡Estas en casa!

Sya: Pero si yo estaba peleando… ¿Sucedió otra vez no?

Fei: Si

Sya: Pero y madre… ¿Dónde está? No siento su presencia, la he lastimado otra vez, maldita sea como me puede ocurrir esto si sigo así voy a matar a un ser querido

Fei: Syaoran tengo algo que decirte

Sya: ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Por qué has llorado?

Fei: Syaoran… tu…

Sya: ¿Qué hice esta vez? Maldita sea

Fei: Mama… ella… ella…

Sya: Mama… que hay con mama

Fei: … **(Llora, ya no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas)**

Sya: No… no puede ser… yo… con mis propias… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kero: Creo… que el mocoso ha recibido la noticia y ahora ¿Qué nos espera?

Yue: No lo sé, pero será mejor que exista un poder o una persona que cambie toda esa energía negativa, que cada vez se incrementa,

Kero: Ojala sea Sakura la que pueda controlarlo si no…

Tom: Es Li será mejor que vayas a ver

Sak: Pero Tomoyo, no sé en que pueda yo ayudar en este momento

Tom: Puedes hacer y mucho estoy segura que Syaoran necesita desahogarse en este momento con alguien que no sea su familia para no sentirse culpable

Sak: Si… está bien veré que puedo hacer

Sya: ¡No! ¿Cómo pude? Soy un maldito asesino… Feimei… yo… nunca me lo voy a perdonar Fanren Futie Shiefa

Fei: No Syaoran…

Sya: No merezco vivir… yo debí haber muerto

Fei: Espera Syaoran ¿A dónde vas en ese estado? Apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie

Sya: A donde sea que no cause ningún daño

Fei: No Syaoran no lo hagas…

**(Syaoran sale de su habitación dando torpes saltos huyendo a ningún lugar…)**

Sak: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sya: ¿Esa voz?... No creo que sea ella, debo estar alucinando por las heridas

Sak: ¿No piensas contestar Li Syaoran?

Sya: No es una alucinación, pero ¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que…

Sak: Syaoran, ten cuidado esta muy débil para forzar a tu cuerpo

Sya: Yo… no… merezco vivir; he matado yo…** (Llora desconsoladamente)**

Sak: Si mereces vivir o no, ¿Por qué no dejas que los que te quieren? Decidan eso

Sya: Mis hermanas me odiaran por el resto de mi vida, maldición fui a entrenar para proteger a los que más quiero y todo lo que hago es… es…

Sak: Syaoran no sabes la historia aun y ya estas echando todo por la borda

Sya: Pero yo…

Sak: Shhh, primero descansa y luego veremos qué pasa

Sya: Sakura es que acaso he muerto, y he ido al infierno y ahora me rescata un ángel ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has vuelto? Para hacerme da…

Sak: Syaoran… se ha desmayado será mejor que lo lleve deprisa a su casa, pero… ¿Que me habrá querido decir?

Eri: Vaya Sakura pensé que nunca los alcanzaría ¿Qué tipo de poder le ha dado la madre de Li?

Sak: Ahora que lo mencionas ni yo pude darme cuenta de cómo lo seguí, solo quise alcanzarlo para detenerlo y no me di cuenta de las distancia

Eri: Sakura me puede hacer un favor

Sak: ¿De qué se trata Eriol?

Eri: ¿Qué le parece si invoca una carta y lo lleva de regreso a su casa?

Sak: Pero ninguna carta me ayudaría en este momento

Eri: ¿Y si crea una?

Sak: ¿QUEEE? ¿Cómo crees que yo pueda hacer eso? Es imposible

Eri: Si no se apura hará que las personas que pasen, armaran un alboroto si la ven además de que Li se enfermara si no lo cubre de la lluvia

Sak: Pero… yo…

Eri: Ha dejado de llover… un problema menos, pero la gente no tardara en pasar

Sak: ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas y dejas de ponerme nerviosa?

Eri: ¡Oh! Créeme que me gustaría pero desafortunadamente con la magia que poseo no puedo hacer nada

Sak: ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hare? Si no llevo a Syaoran a su casa puede que se resfrié, pero si lo llevo así en la calle, la gente sospechara.

Eri: Y ahora Sakura… ¿Qué hará sin su llave?... ¿Va a hacer otra?

Sak: No me queda otra opción

_Por el poder de mi estrella invoco a las cartas Sakura para que juntas hagamos una llave con el poder de mi magia y junto con los guardianes de ella bastaran para sellar las cartas hasta que aparezca otro ser digno de hacerse con ella, por el momento yo soy tu dueña así que cumplirás nuestro contrato_

Sak: ¡LIBERATE!

Eri: (Es… es impresionante con tan solo desearlo pudo hacer otra llave, y no solo eso esta…)

Sak: Carta Sakura, The Float

Eri: (Impresionante, hizo dos cosas nuevas en tan solo poco tiempo, ese tipo de creaciones llevan tiempo y esfuerzo y ella solo lo hizo en un momento. ¿Qué tipo de poder le dio la madre de Li?)

Sak: Listo, ufff esto si es cansado, pero lo logre mira Eriol

Eri: Ya veo… la felicito Sakura pero será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí la gente empieza a salir

Sak: Si

**(Mansión Li)**

Shief: ¡Es Kinomoto y trae de vuelta a Syaoran!

Fut: ¡De prisa tráiganlo a la enfermería de la mansión!

…

Yue: Tu poder se ha vuelto impresionante

Sak: ¿Tú crees?

Kero: Así es de momento a otro se incremento

Sak: No se que decir…

Eri: Debió ser el poder que le dio la señora Li a Sakura

Kero: Es impresionante

Tom: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Li se encuentra bien?

Eri: Es difícil saberlo, solo las hermanas de El sabrán

Fei: Fue mi culpa no debí haber llorado tan amargamente enfrente de El

Sak: No diga eso, yo debo sentirme culpable la señora Li…

Eri: Dejemos las culpas para otra ocasión llevémoslo a su cuarto y llamen al doctor

Fut: ¿Y bien doctor, estará bien mi hermano?

Doc: Si… pero

Shief: Pero… ¿Qué Doctor?

Doc: Esta muy débil, su energía disminuye lentamente aunque eso no es problema para El, su cuerpo cambia cada que se pone a en stress es como si cambiara de una persona a otra si sigue así, su cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo y puede…

Fut: ¿No hay manera de hacer algo?

Doc: Lo siento chicas no tengo respuesta alguna para eso

Eri: Gracias Doctor le guiare hasta la puerta

Doc: Si gracias y que tengan buenos días, y será mejor dejarlo descansar y que se quede una persona a cuidarlo

Shief: Así será doctor

Sak: ¿Qué dijo el doctor Eriol?

Eri: Sakura no le puedo mentir, puede que Li este en muy grave riesgo de ponerse mal otra vez hasta que…

Sak: ¿Hasta que que?

Eri: Puede que Li muera

Sak: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! (Entra al cuarto donde está Syaoran)

Tom: Si pudiéramos hacer algo por El

Eri: Solo nos queda esperar,

Sak: Esta dormido

Shief: Así es, parece un ángel cuando esta asi, ¿Ya has comido algo, Kinomoto?

Sak: Por favor llámame por mi nombre

Shief: Esta bien Sakura

Sak: Usted debería descansar, se ve que no ha dormido en un buen rato.

Shief: No puedo debo cuidar a mi hermano

Sak: No se preocupe yo lo cuidare hasta que usted se encuentre mejor

Shief: No te preocupes yo puedo

Sak: No es molestia ándale ve y descansa yo cuidare de El

Shief: Gracias, tienes un buen corazón

Sak: **(Le dedica una de esas sonrisas que todos conocemos)**

**(Din Don Din Don, suena el llamado a las puertas de la Mansión Li)**

Suj: Señorita Feimei, La señorita Esther esta aquí

Fei: ¿Cómo es posible que esta tipa este aquí? Y nosotros con este dolor

Fut: ¿Qué hacemos hermana?

Fei: No nos queda otra opción, que recibirla aunque no nos guste sigue siendo la prometida de Syaoran

Suj: ¿Señorita?

Fei: Háganla pasar

Fut: ¿Espero que no sea una mala idea Feimei?

**(Doña Esther entra corriendo no parándose siquiera a saludar)**

Est: ¿Syaoran, donde está Syaoran?

Fan: Esther guarda silencio por favor, Syaoran necesita descansar

Est: ¿Y donde esta?

Fan: Esta en la enfermería, pero por favor guarda silencio

Est: Esta bien

: Hey ¿Quién esta chica?

Est: ¿Y que esta cosa peluda, y regordeta?

Kero: ¡Peluda! ¡Regordeta! Ja se ve que no sabes quién soy, pues bien te lo diré:

Fan: …

Soy la magnífica bestia que cuida el sello de las cartas Sakura…

Est: ¿Dijiste cartas Sakura? ¿Acaso tú eres?

Kero: Así es soy la poderosa y hermosa bestia llamada Kerberus

Est: ¿Y cómo es que este microbio este aquí?

Kero: ¿Cómo me dijiste, muchacha ignorante?

Est: Si Kerberus está aquí eso significa… ¡Que la maestra de las cartas esta también está aquí! Debo ver a Syaoran en seguida

Fan: No hagas un escándalo Esther

Est: …

Sya: ¡No… por favor…no!

Sak: Cielos está ardiendo en fiebre… Y ni con la pañoleta se le baja la fiebre ¿Qué debo hacer?

Est: Syaoran… Syaoran…

Sak: Perdone señorita pero Syaoran no está en condiciones de recibir visitas, si tiene algún recado con gusto yo se lo daré

Est: ¿Y quién eres tú?

Sak: Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y estoy cuidando a Syaoran porque su hermana está descansando

Est: ¿Sakura has dicho?

Sak: Si Sakura ¿Y quién es usted?

Est: Yo soy la PROMETIDA de Syaoran mejor dicho la amada de Syaoran… me llamo Esther Blanchett

Sak: ¡Oh! Vaya asi que usted es…

Est: Si la que desposara a mi amado Syaoran

Sak: …

Est: Ya no es necesario que estés aquí, yo como su futura esposa debo cuidar de mi amado, asi que no te molestes

Sak: No es ninguna molestia, al contrario es un PLACER cuidar de El

Est: Si pero YO estoy aquí asi que no será necesario tu presencia aquí

Sak: Lo siento pero le dije a Shiefa que yo cuidaría de El

Est: Pero su futura esposa ya está aquí para realizar sus deberes

Sak: Y ya le dije que yo cuidare de Syaoran hasta que venga una de sus hermanas a relevarme

Est: No es problema sus hermanas ya me conocen, asi que no será problema para ellas

Sak: …..

Est: …..

**(Toc toc toc)**

Shief: Sakura ya descanse si quieres puedes dor…

**(Unos rayos de cabeza a cabeza, de las dos rivales, solo se ven en la habitación)**

Shief: ¡Ah! ¡Esther! ¡Qué sorpresa que este aquí!

Est: ….

Shief: Sakura si quieres puedes irte a descansar, ya llegue ya puedo descansar

Sak: …. Si está bien

Shief: Gracias Sakura

Sak: Cuando gustes Shiefa "SERA UN PLACER CUIDAR DE TU HERMANO" **(Lo dice en tono fuerte como para incomodar a Esther) (Mujeres, solo ellas saben como destrozarse sin hacerse daño)**

Shief: ….

Est: ¡Oh Cuñadita! En cuanto supe lo de mi querida suegra y lo de mi AMADO** (…)** vine enseguida

Shief: Esther no es necesario hacer eso ya estoy aquí yo cuidare de Él, pero si gustas te puedes quedar a cenar (Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Vamos di que no)

Est: Esta bien, me quedare a cenar, pero solo para estar cerca de Syaoran

Shief: (Rayos) Si Esther ya lo sabemos

Sak: No, no, no tonta Sakura

Kero: ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

: ¿Se puede pasar?

Sak: Adelante Tomoyo

Tom: ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura? Escuche mucho escándalo en la sala primero y después cerca de la enfermería

Sak: Pues vino la tipa esa, la prometida de Syaoran, es muy bonita

Tom: Por lo visto no te cayo muy bien

Sak: Mmm es muy engreída, que coraje, no entiendo cómo es que la soportan

Kero: Vaya ese chiquillo si que es un don Juan, mira a pesar de que es un mocoso tiene lo suyo… pero obviamente no me supera soy mil veces más varonil que El

Sak: ¡Bah! Para lo que me interesa, (¡AY! ¡Maldita sea! Soy una estúpida)

Tom: Sakura…

Sak: Ahorita no Tomoyo por favor

Tom: Solo te iba a decir que si no querías un trago, hay un bar cerca del centro de Hong Kong que dicen que es muy bueno

Sak: Mmm, No estaría mal en verdad, en verdad necesito algo que me tranquilice la cabeza

Kero: Puedes hacer otras cosas que te distraigan, sin necesidad de tomar

Tom: Pues Kero tiene razón pero ¿No crees que han sido muchas en menos de una semana?

Kero: Nada de lo que diga, las hará cambiar de parecer ¿Cierto?

Sak: Te traeré un poco de sake

Kero: Bueno no se excedan por favor

Tom: No te preocupes Kero regresaremos temprano

**(Sakura y Tomoyo se arreglan muy bien y en menos de media hora ya están en la sala para salir)**

Eri: ¿Se puede saber a dónde van, tan bien arregladas?

Sak ¡Ah! Eriol… bueno veras yo…

Tom: Vamos a un bar cerca de la cuidad dicen que es muy bueno, ¿Gustas acompañarnos?

Sak: Tomoyo, no sabemos si Eriol sea ese tipo de gente que le guste los bares o los antros

Eri: Sakura, el hecho que me guste leer un buen libro o pasar un buen rato en casa no significa que no me guste divertirme

Sak: Perdón Eriol… ¿Vienes?

Eri: Por supuesto, solo déjeme tomar una chaqueta y en seguida estoy con ustedes…

Tom: Oye Sakura… ¿En verdad creíste que a Hiraguizawa no le gustan los bares?

Sak: Pues se veía tan serio, tan… tan…

Tom: ¿Aburrido?

Sak: Pues es una forma de llamarlo pero si eso pensé

Tom: Vamos a ver que tan aburrido es…

Sak: Si, será interesante ver como es con unos tragos encima

Eri: Listo ¿Nos vamos?

Sak y Tom: Si vamos

Sak: Un momento y ¿Cómo vamos a ir al centro de Hong Kong? Si ni siquiera conocemos esta colonia

Tom: No te preocupes Sakura he rentado un auto con GPS para saber hacia dónde vamos

Eri: Bien pensado Daidouji

: ¿Se puede saber a dónde se dirigen?

Sak: (Otra interrupción y juro que grito a todo lo que dan mis pulmones)

Eri: Solo nos dirigimos a dar un paseo al centro de la cuidad, Futtie

Tom: Si queremos despejarnos del ajetreo de todo este lio

Fut: Bueno, pero tengan cuidado, una vez que salgan de esta mansión son más vulnerables a los ataques mágicos, así que cuídense por favor

Tom: Lo tomaremos en cuenta

**(Un hermoso Cadillac "El dorado" clásico espera por ellas) **

Sak: Vaya Tomoyo esto si que te debió haber salido una fortuna

Eri: He visto muy pocos en Inglaterra

Tom: Bueno… si quieres viajar con estilo debes tener un Cadillac en tu cochera

Eri: Vaya… usted si que viaja con estilo

Sak: Pero Tomoyo no era mejor comprarlo en vez de rentarlo

Tom: No ya tengo varios de esos en casa… será mejor que nos apresuremos, si no queremos perder nuestro valioso tiempo

Eri: Tiene toda la razón ¡Vamos Sakura no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!

Sak: ¡Vamos!

Eri: Adelante

**(En el bar)**

Sak: Genial… pediré un whisky

Eri: Yo beberé un buen sake

Tom: Un vaso de agua con hielos por favor

Sak, Eri: ¿?

Sak: ¿Qué no piensas beber con nosotros?

Tom: Si, pero a su debido momento

Eri: Bueno si tal es el caso, ¡Salud!

Sak: Como sea, salud

**(Tres horas después, nuestros héroes ya están un poco más relajados)**

Sak: Nunca me imagine que fueras así Eriol

Tom: Si yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado

Eri: Oh! Bebamos luego nos sorprenderemos mas

Tom: ¡SALUD!

Sak: ¡SALUD!

**(Otras tres horas después) (Hey que aguante)**

Sak: Sabes Tomoyo…

Tom: Dime Sakura…

Sak: Resuélveme una duda, el chico de ahí no se parece a Eriol

Tom: Mmm… Si se parece un poco… ¿Por?

Sak: O ya debo dejar de tomar o estoy viendo flotar a Eriol, junto con unos elefantes rosas

Tom: Mmm… Ahora que lo menciones, creo yo también lo veo flotando

Sak: Pero parece que se está divirtiendo mucho mira que hasta gente tiene alrededor

Tom: Oye Sakura

Sak: Si Tomoyo

Tom: Es normal que flote en medio de la gente

Sak: No… no es normal

Tom: Ahhh!

Sak y Tom: ¡ERIOL!

Sak: ¿Qué crees que haces?

Eri: Solo les demuestro el increíble poder de la magia

Tom: Se está formando un escándalo será mejor que nos vayamos

Sak: Vamos Eriol luego les muestras tu magia

Eri: Bueno, Cuando gusten a ustedes también les enseño,

1: Bueno, creo que se la están pasando muy bien

2: ¿No vas a hacer nada?

1: No, yo no dije eso, solo que no me gusta interrumpir cuando las cosas están van bien

2: Si me permites yo podría hacer que se ponga mejor

1: No, ya llegara su momento, ten paciencia ya te vengaras, ya lo harás

**(¿Quiénes serán los sujetos que observan a nuestros héroes? ¿De quién se vengara uno de ellos? Y… ¿Eriol, sobrevivirá a esta prueba o mejor dicho se acordara mañana de lo que hizo?**

**(Ah, por fin otro capítulo más, gracias por leer, y dedicarle un poco de su valioso tiempo)**

**P.D. Viva México**


	5. Capitulo 5: El leon y el demonio

**El león y el demonio**

**(Amanece en Hong Kong, nuestros héroes no hace mucho han llegado a la mansión, pero alguien está despertando, y no parece muy contento, ni siquiera recuerda muy bien lo que ha sucedido)**

Sya: ¡NO! ¡MAMA, NO! ¿Qué… una pesadilla? No… fue así, esto fue real… ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho?

**Toc toc toc**

Est: ¿Estás bien Syaoran?

Sya: ¿Qué haces aquí Esther?

Est: Oí que gritaste y vine enseguida, pensé que la fiebre otra vez había vuelto

Sya: No ya estoy bien, solo una cosa, si lo que recuerdo es real eso quiere decir que mi madre…

Est: Lamento, que sea así pero si tu madre esta…

Sya: ¡Maldición!, ¿Tu sabes lo que paso?

Est: No… solo lo escuche por tus hermanas…

Sya: Gracias ya te puedes retirar

Est: Pero Syaoran, no fue tu culpa, tu solo…

Sya: Gracias Esther, pero quiero estar solo

Est: …Pero…

Sya: …

Fan: ¿Se puede pasar?

Sya: Si Esther ya se iba

Fan: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sya: Fanren… yo… lo siento

Fan: Syaoran, creo que a mí no me debes disculpas, sino mas bien a Sakura

Sya: ¿Sakura?... Entonces no fue un sueño, rayos, ¿Qué le habré dicho?

Fan: No,… ella fue la que te rescato cuando intentaste huir, te trajo a casa en muy mal estado

Sya: …

Fan: Shiefa te traerá el desayuno, será mejor que descanses

Sya: Ya me siento mejor, no es necesario hacer eso

Fan: El doctor dijo que descansaras, será mejor que le hagas caso

Sya: Esta bien, así lo hare

Kero: Buenos días Conejo de Nieve

Yuk: Buenos días Kerberus

Kero: Nunca pensé en decir esto, pero mejor solo dime Kero

Yuk: Esta bien… Kero

Kero: ¿Sabes a qué horas llego Sakura?

Yuk: Ni idea pero, seguro que no tiene mucho no escuche nada en toda la noche, me dormí tarde, para saber a que horas llegaban pero no, me gano el sueño

Kero: NI siquiera Eriol, pudo resistirse a la tentación

Yuk: Si así parece…Por cierto ¿Tal parece que el joven Li ha despertado puedo sentir su presencia, y parece un poco mas positiva, que cuando lo vimos por primera vez

Kero: Si… ese poder del Dragón es muy poderoso, no sé que vaya a pasar en el futuro pero tal parece que viene algo grande

Yuk: ¿Tú también lo sentiste?

Kero: Muy poco, pero si, si esa presencia llegara a atacarnos, no se si tan siquiera logremos sobrevivir

Yuk: Son muchas cosas las que no faltan, por descubrir, espero que estemos bien cuando acaben estas cosas

Kero: Lo dudo pero, confiemos en Sakura tal vez ella pueda hacer algo, y aunque no me guste también tenemos que confiar en el mocoso

Yuk: Sabes Kero el muchacho no es tan malo

Kero: No para nada… Mira que matar a su propia…

Yuk: Kero, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente, que él no sabía lo que hacía, será mejor que no nos metamos en ese asunto si queremos que el joven Li este de nuestro lado para lo que sea que este por venir

Kero: Lo sé conejo… pero es difícil pensar que un poder asi, este de nuestro lado, y aunque lo esté, no sabemos cuál sea su modo de proceder

Yuk: Kero, deja de preocuparte por cosas que aun no sabemos, mejor ponte a pensar a quien le pertenece el poder que sentimos

Kero: …

Sak: ¡Oh! Mi cabeza… me siento, me siento… hey no me siento mal, pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

Fut: Vaya, tu sí que duermes

Sak: ¡Ah! Buenos días, Futtie

Fut: ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar o prefieres que tomar aquí tu desayuno?

Sak: ¿Y Tomoyo y Eriol?

Fut: Tu amiga sigue dormida, cuando ustedes llegaron solo ella permanecía despierta, hasta que no los acostó, no fue que hasta que pudo descansar, no me pareció prudente despertarla

Sak: Si está bien, será mejor que descanse ella siempre me cuida, es hora de que descanse un poco

Fut: Eres una buena persona

Sak. Este… y… como sigue Syaoran

Fut: Pensé que nunca me preguntarías, el está bien aunque sigue deprimido… sabes nunca lo vi tan triste desde que volvió a Hong Kong, supongo que le caíste demasiado bien a mi hermano…

Sak: Pero ahora el tiene un compromiso, ¿No es así?

Fut: Si tienes razón… el tiene un compromiso y como futuro líder del clan Li debe acatar las órdenes y llevar por bien al concilio… pero yo pienso que si no eres feliz, que caso tiene que tengas una responsabilidad tan grande como la de dirigir a un clan, el clan es como una familia y debes conocer a todos y cada uno de sus integrantes, pero una familia no funciona, si uno de sus miembros no quiere pertenecer a la familia

Sak: Pero Futtie

Fut: Así es Sakura, si tu padre no hubiera querido ser parte de tu familia crees estar donde estas ahorita, ¿Crees que estarías bien?

Sak: No lo sé, realmente lo había pensado

Fut: Tu padre los quiere y los ama por eso se esforzó mucho para que ustedes tuvieran lo mejor, si tu padre no hubiera querido ser parte de tu familia simplemente los abandona y ya, es lo mismo con el clan debes estar seguro de querer ser el líder y sobre todo saber que vas a estar a gusto con ese puesto, si no las malas decisiones van a hacer parte de tu vida diaria y aunque sé que Syaoran es muy bueno para estas cosas y no creo que nos lleve a un mal destino no deja de ser mi hermano y por eso deseo que sea feliz antes que nada…

Sak. Gracias Futtie

Fut: Anda vamos a desayunar

Est: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sya: No tengo por que darte explicaciones

Est: Pero aun no estás del todo bien, además tus hermanas dijeron que descansaras

Sya: Ya me siento mejor Esther, asi que con tu permiso, me retiro

Est: Soy tu prometida por lo menos deberías decirme a dónde vas, así si te pasa algo sabré por dónde empezar

Sya: (Mmm…) Si pasa algo te llamare

Est: Esta bien ve con cuidado

**(Syaoran toma una moto tipo chopper y sale de su mansión)**

Fei: ¿Qué piensas hacer Syaoran? **(Saliendo a ver por donde se fue Syaoran)**

Yuk: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién salió esta vez?

Eri: Fue Li ¿No es así?

Fei: Pero si esta todavía herido, ¿Cómo se expone así?

Eri: No,… el ya no está herido, mira todas las vendas están en su ventana y ninguna tiene alguna marca de sangre

Yuk: Acaso es el poder dragón que curo todas sus heridas

Eri: No estoy seguro, pero será mejor que lo sigamos no sabemos qué puede pasar

Fei: No se preocupen chicos, el no irá a otro lado que no sea a su bar preferido

Yuk: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Fei: El maneja su moto para despejar su mente creo que la adrenalina le ayuda a eso

Eri: Vaya velocidad y alcohol, no creo que sea la mejor combinación

Fei: Si eso mismo pensaba yo pero el usa su magia para no tener ningún percance, aunque siempre que sale con su moto, ya sé en qué estado va a llegar y eso si me preocupa

Est: ¿Sabes? Feimei si quisieras yo podría traerlo y obligarlo a que se quede aquí

Fei: ¡Ah! Esther… Pues que no fuiste tú la primera en acatar sus órdenes, no veo como puedas traerlo de vuelta, y aunque primero necesitas encontrarlo, y dudo mucho que con tu poder puedas acercarte a El

Eri: Es que esta no es la primera vez que lo intentan

Fei: Así es, primero lo hacía por diversión, luego se hizo un mal habito hasta que se volvió costumbre, mama rara vez lo encontraba

Yuk: Pues si tu dijiste que iría a su bar preferido, ¿Que no está en un solo lugar?

Fei: No, el bar esta siempre en el mismo lugar, pero no es cualquier bar, en ese bar, si tienes el suficiente poder te puedes esconder muy bien y es poco probable que te encuentren

Yuk: A ya veo, y… ¿Cómo llego ahí?

Fei: Muy fácil, solo tienes que a la montaña sagrada y ahí esta

Eri: ¿Pero que no está muy retirado del centro de Hong Kong?

Fei: Si pero como es muy exclusivo, solo la gente que tiene grandes poderes y mucho dinero puede entrar, dudo mucho que ustedes puedan entrar, puede que tengan dinero pero no creo que tengan el poder

Eri: Mmm… ¿Me pregunto si Sakura podría entrar?

Yuk: Pero si ayer salió dudo mucho que quiera ir, creo que está muy cansada

Eri: Solo tenemos que decirle que Syaoran esta en peligro y seguro acudirá de inmediato

Yuk: ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Engañar a Sakura

Eri: Para serte franco, la verdad no se me ocurre otra idea

Fei: Pues adelante con sus planes y que tengan suerte

**(En el bar)**

Barman: Hey querido Syaoran, tanto tiempo sin verte

Sya: Dame lo de siempre y que sea doble

: Pensé que nunca vendrías

Sya: Hola Sayuri ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Espero que hoy no vengas a matarme

Bar: Aquí tiene señor

Say: No Syaoran… esta vez no hare nada en tu contra, en realidad vine cuando sentí tu presencia

Sya: Pues bien, tomate unos tragos conmigo, y vemos que pasa

Say: ¿Y se puede saber qué pasa?

Sya: Hey si quieres que hable espera por lo menos deja que me haya bebido unas botellas y aspirado mi "medicina"

Say: No me gusta verte asi, siento que te estás destruyendo tu solo

Sya: Viniste a regañarme o a beber conmigo

Say: Anastasia, tráeme un tequila doble por favor

Sya: Esa es la actitud, pero creo eso es demasiado fuerte aun para ti… y a mi otro doble… y me mandas a Dimitri dile que hoy voy a estar al filo de la cordura, ¿Tu Sayuri, vas a querer un poco o prefieres solo beber?

Say: No querido, también le podrías decir a Dimitri que traiga mis pastillas para "dormir" por favor

Bar: No quiero que se pasen, no quiero problemas ¿Entendido?

Sya: No te preocupes Anastasia si no, me atengo a las consecuencias

Bar: Mmm… Syaoran me la pones difícil **(Se le acerca al oído) **Bien sabes que me gusta ir contigo a la cama, pero debo cuidar el lugar

Sya: Ja ja tu te lo pierdes

Say: ¿Qué tanto se dicen?

Sya: Vamos nena… tu solo ocúpate de sentirte bien, que yo me ocupo de lo demás.

**(Mansión Li)**

Yuk: ¿Sakura estas despierta?

Sak: Si adelante pasa Yukito, ya he terminado de desayunar

Yuk: Me alegro Sakura que estés mejor… pero he venido a…

Sak: Si lo sé… acaba de salir, ¿Crees que sea prudente ir por él? Es decir el tiene más problemas que nosotros, incluso aunque tú y yo sabemos que el no mato intencionalmente a su mama, pero él no lo ve de esa forma… El tiene que darse cuenta por si solo de lo que realmente paso y perdonarse

Yuk: Vaya Sakura veo que has madurado mucho… pero escuche que Esther va a ir buscarlo

Sak: Esa… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Ahora seguro esa mujer puede aprovecharse de El

Yuk: ¿Y qué paso con eso de la superación personal?

Sak: Vamos Yukito reacciona…

Yuk: (Je je je, me debes una Eriol)

Eri: (No te preocupes el objetivo ya está en camino)

Sak: Vamos Yukito no te quedes ahí parado, vamos a rescatar a Syaoran

Yuk: No… yo me quedo, voy a investigar con Kerberus unos detalles acerca de la magia de Eriol

Sak: Esta bien… nos vemos…

**(En la sala)**

Shie: ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Sak: Solo voy a dar un paseo

Shie: ¿Pasa algo?

Sak: (Si tu hermano, está a punto de ser aprovechado por Esther)

Shie: ¿Sakura?

Sak: No pasa nada en seguida regreso

Sak: Maldición… no tengo en que irme y no sé dónde a donde fue

Eri: ¿Qué le parece, si toma prestado este Jaguar XJ primera generación?

Sak: ¿Eriol, tu… como sabias? Espero que no estés planeando nada

Eri: ¡Oh no no no! Yo no sabía nada… además cuenta con GPS para que poder llegar a la montaña sagrada…

Sak: Si no tuviera prisa hablaría más tiempo contigo, acerca de esto

Eri: Si lo que usted diga, por cierto tenga esta maleta, lleva una muda de ropa y esta tarjeta American Express platinum black

Sak: ¿Muda de ropa? Y la tarjeta ¿Cómo para qué?

Eri: Cortesía de Tomoyo… no pregunte ¿Cómo? Solo me lo dio… la tarjeta es para el lugar al que va como es un club muy exclusivo… no cualquiera va, asi que tenga mucho cuidado

Sak: Lo tendré

Est: Ya voy por ti Syaoran no puedo dejar que esas mujeres me quiten lo que por derecho es mío

Sak: Maldición esa mujer me ha de llevar bastante ventaja, si no fuera porque le hice una promesa a la mama de Syaoran… **(Conciencia de Sakura) **

_**:¿Enserio nada más es por eso?**_

_: Claro… Si no fuera así… ¿Por qué mas lo haría?_

_: …__** ¿Por Syaoran?**_

_: No… no lo creo, es decir podría irme y entrenar y salvar así el mundo, después de todo mi enemigo podría ser el mismísimo Syaoran, tengo que ser fuerte y acabar con él._

_: __**¿Serias capaz de matarlo Sakura?**_

_: No… yo no podría… es decir… _

_**: Pero es una posibilidad tendrías que hacerlo, si pone la vida de los demás en peligro recuerda que ya hizo y se hizo mucho daño**__, _

_: Pero no fue su culpa el solo estaba siendo controlado._

_**¿Por qué lo justificas? Recuerda que no nos escribió, ni una sola llamada… entonces ¿Por qué tenerle compasión si El ni siquiera nos recuerda, además ya tiene una mujer en compromiso no es así?**_

_**: **__Pero le hice una promesa a su mama_

: ¿**Y que mas da lo puedes cuidar buscando su felicidad…**

_¿Su felicidad?_

_**: Si su felicidad esta con la que es se persona más importante en este mundo, si él es feliz su poder estará de nuestro lado**_

_: La persona más importante para Syaoran… era yo… él lo dijo_

_**: Claro pero parece que ya se lo olvido las palabras se las lleva el viento, el ya no te ama**_

_: Ya lo sé… es solo que _

_**: No Sakura tu no debes… estar con él, te volverá a partir el corazón si confías en el**_

_: No me interesa, yo solo lo quiero cuidar por que el sigue siendo mis persona más valiosa y aunque no esté conmigo, y si él se vuelve contra mí, no me interesa si el mundo se pone en mi contra… ESTOY SEGURA QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN_

_**: Chiquilla tonta, te lo advertí**_

Sak: ¿Quién eres?

: Aun es muy pronto para que lo sepas

Sak: Sera mejor que te alejes de mi

: Claro que me voy, pero antes un regalito

Sak: ¡¿?!

: Ja ja ja

Sak: ¿Que has hecho, maldito?

: Nada, nos vemos… si es que sobrevives…

Sak: Pero que…. Esta cosa no tiene frenos y acelera cada vez más rápido, no puedo controlarlo, ¡Libérate!

: NO, esta vez no usaras magia

Sak: ¿Por qué no se libera mi llave?

: Este coche esta bajo un hechizo, por el cual no puedes ocupar objetos mágicos, solo con tu energía interna si es que tienes, podrás liberarte, si no te liberas pronto creo que tendremos una estadística mas en las tragedias automovilísticas

Sak: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si no lo detengo moriré y no podre cuidar de Syaoran

Eri: _(_Sakura_…)_

Sak: ¿Eriol? ¿Dónde estás?

Eri: _(¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Siento una energía muy poderosa cerca de usted)_

Sak: Si así es y ha tomado el control del auto, que acelera cada vez mas y lo peor es que mi llave no funciona, no puedo usar mis poderes…

Eri: _(Escuche atentamente, cierre los ojos…)_

Sak: ¿Qué, estás loco? Si cierro los ojos sin duda alguna moriré…

Eri: _No hay tiempo que perder solo ciérrelos_

Sak: Esta bien, está bien… ya, espero que no te equivoques porque si no, vengo por ti desde el mas allá y…

Eri: _Luego me dirá usted todo lo que quiera, pero ahora necesito que se concentre, y localice donde se encuentra esa energía que controla el coche)_

Sak: ¿Energía?... Energía… energía… puedo… sentir… algo…

Eri: _Muy bien concéntrese y busque de donde viene…_

Sak: Si… puedo ver algo… es como unas torres… que están en un… parece un desierto… voy a entrar

Eri: (_Rápido Sakura no tenemos mucho tiempo)_

Sak: Wow… que bonito lugar… hay mucha agua y es cristalina… espera siento un gran poder… viene de atrás y crece cada vez mas…

Eri: _(Rápido Sakura, investigue de quién es y destruya su conjuro)_

Sak: Si… esa presencia

: Hola Sakura... ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Sak: ¿Cómo es que me conoce? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me ataca?

: Una pregunta a la vez, Sakurita… yo a usted la conozco de hace tiempo, de hecho usted me ha visto y las otras dos… bueno… aun no es tiempo de decirle quien soy y el porqué de mi actos, así que… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Sak: Vengo a que me dejes en paz}, tengo asuntos importantes que resolver…

: Si ese Syaoran es muy impredecible… Pero lo lamento no puedo hacer lo que pides, sin siquiera luchar

Sak: Esta bien si así lo pide, así se hará… ¡LIBERATE!

Eri: _(Sakura dese prisa si no corta rápido el conjuro, el auto junto con usted, se hará pedazos)_

Sak: Ya lo sé… ¡VIENTO!

: ¡FUEGO!

Sak: ¿Qué… pero que es eso? Esa magia se parece mucho a la de… ¡Syaoran! Y es muy fuerte… ¡Escudo!

: Lo siento eso está muy, por debajo de mi nivel necesita usted mucho más que eso… bueno si no le molesta creo que es hora de acabar con usted

Sak: No… aun no estoy derrotada tengo cosas que hacer… así que no me molestes… ¡Firey!

: Ja, ja, ja, nunca podrá derrotarme, con su insignificante poder… Un momento… su energía, crece más y más… esto no es posible… a menos que…

Sak: Quita el conjuro o esta vez te hare daño…

: Creo que es muy rápido para hablar… ¡FUEGO!

Sak: Se lo advertí… ¡TRUENO!

: Maldición, Sakura cómo es posible que hayas aumentado tanto tu poder…

Sak: Quita el conjuro…

: Creo que no tengo más remedio… pero nos volveremos a ver y cuando nos veamos, seguro que te derrotare

Sak: …

: Dioses del fuego liberen a este ser de su posesión

Eri: _(Deprisa Sakura tome el control del auto)_

Sak: ¿Qué fue todo eso… KYAAAAAAAAA

**(Sakura casi choca con un auto y da mucho derrapones y bastantes vueltas)**

Eri: (_¿Sakura? ¿Sakura está bien, Sakura?)_

Sak: Si… Syaoran si no valoras esto te juro… gracias Eriol sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido salir de esta

Eri: _(No se preocupe Sakura, vaya por Syaoran y vuelva pronto a casa)_

Sak: Esta bien…

**(Montaña Sagrada)**

Sak: Bien, ya estoy aquí pero ahora, ¿Dónde está ese bar? Oh… alguien viene

: Se le ofrece algo señorita

Sak: Vera… estoy buscando un bar, me dijeron que había uno muy exclusivo…

: Si esta enfrente

Sak: ¿Enfrente? Pero si enfrente esta la…

: Usted solo pase y déjelo en mis manos

Sak: Pero… si sigo derecho voy a chocar

: Usted tiene una fuerza increíble, pero no puede ver el bar, esto es muy extraño… deme diez mil dólares… para que la deje entrar

Sak: ¿¡Qué!? Diez mil dólares solo por…

: O puede usted arriesgarse…

Sak: Sera mejor arriesgarse…

: Vaya con cuidado

Sak: Bueno aquí voy… **(Pisa el acelerador)**

: Hey no es para tanto es solo una ilusión un tipo de espejismo, solo tiene que seguir de frente

Sak: Ah verdad… no te arriesgas nada mas a lo tonto, ja diez mil dólares solo para descubrir que es un espejismo

Sya: Esta presencia… no, no creo que sea ella, sería imposible ella no sabe de este lugar, ni siquiera Hiraguizawa sabe de este lugar ¿O si?

Say: Mmm… que pasa amor, te ves como si hubieras visto al rey de los demonios

Sya: ¡No tolerare ese tipo de bromas!

Say: Me parece que necesitas relajarte… Dimitri trae un poco mas de polvo de hadas…

Dim: ¿Crees que sea correcto, han consumido demasiado esta noche…

Say: ¡Tu solo trae lo que se te pide! Que nosotros nos preocuparemos de lo demas

Dim: Y crees que me espanta una dragón artificial

Say: ¿Qué dijiste?

Sya: Sayuri déjame esto a mi quieres nena, ve por un trago para mí y cuando regreses aquí estará tu medicina

Say: Esta bien… confió en ti

**(Sayuri se va)**

Sya: Creo que no sabes cómo tratar a la personas, Dimitri amigo… Te parece bien depositar cien mil dólares en las islas Caimán, solo por unos cuantos gramos de tu medicina

Dim: Ja y crees que por tu dinero me voy a meter en problemas

Sya: Oh vamos Dimitri tu y yo sabemos por qué estás aquí, no querrás que tu padre se entere donde esta tu hermano gemelo

Dim: No serias capaz…

Sya: Tienes razón, pero que tal si lo llevamos a mi casa, recuerda que después de todo tu familia y la mía son viejos amigos, que me costaría enseñarle mi ático y que sorpresa que se va a llevar al ver a Iván…

Dim: ¡Cállate! Prometiste no decir nada

Sya: Tranquilo no diré nada, así que… que te parece si me das lo que te pido, deposito en tu cuenta lo que te dije y 50 mil mas… solo porque somos viejos amigos

Dim: ¡Ah Syaoran! Un placer hacer negocios contigo

Sya: Lo mismo digo

Dim: _(Pero recuerda, no siempre va a hacer esto)_

Sya: _(Lo sé mientras tanto…) _¡SALUD!

Say: Aquí está tu bebida cariño

Sya: Gracias y aquí está tu medicina

Say: ¿Cómo lo convenciste? Si estaba tan renegado

Sya: Ah es porque somos viejos amigos y le recordé lo bien que lo pasamos juntos

Say: …

: Bienvenida señorita al bar Ojo de Gato

Sak: Gracias, pero… debo encontrarme con una persona ¿Usted lo ha visto?

: Veo muchas cosas señorita, no se a que se refiere

Sak: A mi amigo de la infancia, se llama Li Syaoran

: Aquí todos son amigos o enemigos…

Sak: Y usted podría decirme donde esta

: Bella señorita si este bar dijera donde esta las personas que buscan, perdería su reputación de total discreción

Sak: Entiendo, solo dígame donde está la barra

: Suba usted dos pisos y enseguida la encontrara

Sak: Gracias… ¿Dos pisos verdad?

Sak: ¿Hey a donde se fue?

**(Sakura entra a un lujoso bar con música y ambiente todos riendo y platicando y otros más bailando en el centro de la pista, otros tanto haciendo magia, hagan de cuenta como si estuviera entrando al antro de la película "Constatine" Aunque no tan sombrío)**

Sak: ¡Que mala suerte! Este bar se ve increíble y yo buscando a Syaoran en vez de divertirme

: ¡Bonjour jolie dame! ¿Comment est une belle promenade seul dans cet endroit?

Sak: ¿Mande? Disculpe no le entiendo **(Aparece un sujeto de pelo largo y ojos azules ataviado en un sobrio traje de Hugo Boss de color gris)**

: ¡Hola hermosa señorita! ¿Cómo es que una hermosura ande sola por este lugar?

Sak: Ah… Se cuidarme sola… no se preocupe

: Me llamo Pierre Deschamps… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre lindura?

Sak: Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto

Pie: ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo Sakura?

Sak: Lo siento pero estoy buscando a alguien

Pie: ¡Oh una lastima! ¿Y se puede saber el nombre de tan afortunado hombre?

Sak: Se llama Li Syaoran

Pie: ¿Qué? ¿Tu amiga de ese bâtard*? **(*bastardo)** Es que acaso el ha corrompido a otro ángel

Sak: No entiendo lo que dice, ¿Lo ha visto?

Pie: Busca en la zona VIP por lo general él hace sus fiestas ahí

Sak: ¿Y donde esta esa sala VIP?

Pie: Solo tiene que cruzar ese pasillo y encontrara unas escaleras súbalas y ahí esta

Sak: Gracias eres muy amable Pierre

Pie: De nada pero prométame que la próxima que nos veamos me dejara bailar e invitarle un trago

Sak: Si cuente con eso hasta luego Pierre

Pie: Adieu jolie madeimoselle

Sak: Adiós… _(Sakura concéntrate en tu objetivo)_ Sala VIP… camino por el pasillo… y subo las escaleras y…voilà

: Usted no puede entrar aquí esto es una zona VIP solo los miembros que tienen más de 5 años de antigüedad pueden entrar aquí

Sak: (Mas trabas, juro que si esto sigue así alguien a salir seriamente lesionado)

: Ella viene conmigo… ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

: ¡No! Discúlpeme señor Pierre, yo no sabia

Pie: Si… si… solo lleva a mi mesa el mejor vino tinto

: Si señor Pierre y disculpe usted señorita ha sido todo un malentendido

Sak: Ok

Pie: Ven vamos a sentarnos

Sak: Como es que supiste que tendría problemas

Pie: Se me había olvidado por completo que eres nueva y solo por eso no tan fácil te dejan entrar

Sak: A buena hora me lo dices… ¿Por cierto como es que esta es una sala VIP y no hay nadie…

Pie: Si aquí están todos, solo que usted no los puede ver, para que encuentre a la persona que usted busca, primero debe sentir su presencia

Sak: Pero aquí hay muchas presencias muy parecidas a las de El

Pie: Es lógico, nadie quieres ser descubierto, y menos ese sujeto… ahora que lo mencionas casi nadie lo ha encontrado solo su madre pudo encontrarlo pero le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano

Sak: Creo que no es la primera vez que lo hace ¿Cierto?

Pie: …

Sak: ¿Me podrías ayudar a encontrarlo?

Pie: Por usted iría al mismísimo infierno…

Sak: …Gracias

Pie: Bueno primero concéntrese en la presencia que busca

Sak: Puedo… puedo… sentir una muy parecida a la de El… es muy débil pero creo que es la Syaoran

Pie: Ahora búsquela, en el lugar donde la sintió, pero no vaya caminando solo con su mente y cuando lo haga vea si es él, no desesperes si no es él le digo que es muy difícil

Sak: ¡Ya! Pero no es el

Pie: ¡Que! ¿Cómo es posible?

Sak: Solo hice lo que me dijiste, bueno voy a concentrarme y seguir buscando

: Sus bebidas señor…

Pie: ¡Ah! Si ponlas en la mesa… (Esta chiquilla no es normal)

Say: Y bien Syaoran ya te sientes mejor…

Sya: Ya… espera deja aspiro otro poco…

Say: Syaoran… alguien te está buscando

Sya: Ja no creo que me encuentre, ¿Crees que me voy a dejar atrapar cuando la estoy pasando bien?

Say: Pero esa presencia, se me hace conocida, si no fuera porque ahora tiene más poder juraría que es la…

Sya: Demonios es ella, ¿Cómo supo de este lugar?

Say: ¿Quién es?

Sya: No es nadie

Say: ¿Quieres que la elimine

Sya: Aléjate de ella, no quiero que la molestes

Say: ¿Pues de quien se trata Syaoran?

Sya: Sera mejor que vayamos a la barra, y no se te ocurra hacer nada

Sak: Veo a dos personas… se están yendo… pero quienes son

Pie: Concéntrese Sakura ya casi los tiene identificados

Sak: ¡ES SYAORAN!

Pie: ¿Y que espera? Vayamos por el ¿Dónde está?

Sak: Va hacia la barra

Pie: Vamos

: Un momento de aquí nadie se mueve

Pie,Sak: ¿Qué?

: Un paso más y saldrán heridos

Sak: Ya veo fingió salir primero, para que yo saliera apresuradamente sin darme cuenta usted me seguía ¿No? Esther…

Est: ¿Dónde está Syaoran?

Sak: No lo sé…

Est: No finjas, tú ya sabes donde esta

Pie: Se dirige a la barra

Sak: ¿Pierre, por qué?

Pie: Solo negocios, solo negocios

Est: Descuida mi mentor, no olvidara tu ayuda y tu hermana pronto quedara en 100 años liberada

Pie: Espera un momento, dijiste que sería liberada enseguida

Est: ¿Quieres discutir eso con EL?

Pie: ¡Maldición! ¡Ese no era el trato!

Est: No me gusta repetir las cosas… Te dije que lo hablaras con El

Pie: _Sakura escuche atentamente… en la puerta que está a su derecha hay pasillo ahí encontrara otra puerta entre y se librara de ella…_

Sak: _¿La puerta? ¿Por qué me dices esto, que piensas hacer?_

Pie: _Yo no voy a hacer nada, usted hará todo… ahora utilice un conjuro que distraiga o deje ciega a esta mujer, para que tenga tiempo de escapar_

Est: ¿Qué tanto se secretean? Sera mejor que no intentes nada Kinomoto

Pie: Bueno es hora de que me vaya…

**(Abre la puerta y estornuda y cierra la puerta de golpe distrayendo un poco a Esther)**

Est: ¿?

Sak: ¡TRUENO!

Est: Maldición,

Sak: ¡Ahora o nunca!

**(Sakura hace lo que le dijo Pierre)**

Sak: Pasillo… puerta… puerta… ¡Puerta!

Est: Maldita sea, ¡Kinomoto! Se ha ido… Esta me la pagaras caro Pierre

Sak: Bien… ahora a seguir buscando a Syaoran…

1: ¿Hey amor… a donde crees que vas? Ya te habías tardado pensé que nunca llegarías

Sak: Perdón señor, creo que se equivoca, yo no trabajo aquí

1: Oh vamos no seas necia te tratare bien, incluso te daré mas dinero, porque eres más de lo que esperaba

Sak: Ya le dije que yo no trabajo aquí

1: Mocosa idiota te dije que vas a obedecer y obedecerás…

Sak: ¡No por favor suélteme!

1: Aquí todos obedecen mis órdenes y tú no serás la excepción

2: Maldito cerdo, te dijo que la soltaras…

Sak: ¡¿Syaoran!?

1: Hey Syaoran hace tiempo que no te veía

Sya: Suéltala Hassan

Has: ¡Claro que la soltare, pero después de haberle dado su lección!

Sya: ¡Te dije que la soltaras…!

Has: Tu maldito… ¿Cómo osas patearme?

Sya: Te lo advertí…

Has: Ven aquí maldito si tu madre no supo enseñarte modales, yo lo hare

Sya: ¡Tu, maldito!

Sak: No Syaoran no vale la pena

Say: Si Syaoran no vale la pena…

Sak: ¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Say: ¿Qué te importa? Más por ahora, tú no eres mi objetivo

Sya: ¿? Sera mejor que nos vayamos

Has: ¡Ustedes no van a ningún lugar! Regrésame lo que es mío

Sya: ¿Quieres pelear? Venga… Dale si obeso cuerpo no te lo permite

Has: Ya me colmaste la paciencia, y no creas que porque mataste al rey demonio, ocurrirá lo mismo conmigo

Sya: ¿Cómo… como supiste?

Has: Je je ¿Pues quién crees que lo postulo para ese puesto?

**(Y así, Syaoran se prepara para luchar contra un sujeto que le triplica en peso y tamaño, y además parece ser el mentor del Rey demonio, el mismo sujeto que elimino a los otros dragones, ¿Qué pasara con Syaoran, lograra vencer a este sujeto? ¿Quién quiso interrumpir a Sakura en su búsqueda de Syaoran? ¿Y por sobre todas las cosas, sobrevivirá Syaoran al encuentro de las chicas que lo aman?)**

**Ah… por fin la 5 entrega.**

**Quisiera agradecer a las dos personas que han dejado Reviews: Miaka_chan y Trinity por leer este Fic y a todos los que han leído espero llenar sus expectativas**


End file.
